Another Way to Serve
by the point
Summary: The Kumo kidnapping destroys Hinata's Byakugan and her chances of becoming a shinobi. Removed from the village, Hinata adopts a life outside of the shinobi, never expecting to return again. But after the Fourth Ninja War, Konoha's economy is in dire straits and the Rokudaime asks for her aid. She is called to serve her village, not as a ninja, but as a civilian.
1. Chapter One

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter One**

_She had always wanted to be strong like her father and kind like her mother. She had always wanted to be what they wanted her to be, expected her to be, trained her to be. She had always wanted to be their perfect little heiress with their perfect structured traditions and their perfect white eyes. She had wanted to be graceful, strong and confident, but they had never been her talents. At least, with her eyes, she could have continued to hope…_

_But one unfortunate accident, one malicious act, one unaccountable mistake, and everything changed._

_One day, she had the __kekkei genkai, and the next it was gone._

_One day, she had been heiress…_

…_and the next she was no one._

xxx

_Her mother had begged her father to leave her forehead unmarked, cried and pleaded in the privacy of their rooms. Her father had no choice but to oblige, to calm his breeding wife and to reconcile with his guilt. The elders had consented, for there had been no viable reason to mark her, to condemn her, when there was nothing left there to protect._

_Her uncle had died in her father's stead to console their enemies, to stave off a war that was not of their doing, and a marked forehead had not been what her father could bring himself to cast after such tragedy and blood loss._

_He had not been able to look at her for days._

_Her mother had been the one to take her by the hand and lead her to the library._

xxx

_She was never again to attend the academy, but had been confined in the house with superior and disdainful tutors. They had been masters in their subjects, but she had not. She had been subjugated to harsh words and several beatings for her lack of talent. She had been nothing in their eyes when she had useless eyes, nothing but a father who commanded for her schooling._

_A father with little words and plenty of coldness; her mother and her mother's books had been her only refuge._

xxx

_When her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister, her father had been unable to bear her any longer. He had turned his eyes from her and focused his everything on her younger sister, leaving her and her useless eyes to their own devices._

_She had cried endlessly in the library, holding onto the large tomes her mother used to read from, used to teach her how to read from._

_Her father had assigned her a caretaker, a gentle man who became an uncle to her._

xxx

_When she had been unable to cope in the library, in the fading scent of her deceased mother, she went to the room filled with old clan records instead. It, too, had been filled with books, and also files on their history and their eyes. She had read them endlessly, if only to forget about the missing presence at her side, and drank in her family's past trade agreements, financial accounts and business endeavours._

_Soon, another presence had found their way into the room._

_Her grandmother._

xxx

_Her father's mother had not scolded or berated her for reading through their clan's records, but had tested and questioned her on various topics and subjects related to their family. Her grandmother had not approved of her, but she had not cast her aside either. Instead, her grandmother had selected several files and texts for her to read._

_Her eyes, although useless to the clan, had been useful in processing characters and information._

_Later, her grandmother would stow her away in a wooden chest so that she may overhear the trade meetings between their clan and their partners._

xxx

_Years afterwards, her younger sister had become heiress, her father had not been able to look at her, and her grandmother had convinced him to send her away. It had not been out of malice, but out of fondness. Her grandmother had arranged for her and her caretaker-uncle to reside in a civilian town, far away from their village hidden in the leaves, where a very prestigious and highly recommended high school was situated._

_She had been five years her peers' junior, but due to her strenuous tutors and strict grandmother, she had far excelled the civilians._

_Her eyes had been useless, but they had also borne a different sort of fruit._

xxx

_She had never been a prodigy, not even in reading or writing. Instead, she had excelled in working hard and in memorization. As she had measured beakers in chemistry and solved problems in calculus, she had begun to map a route her grandmother approved of, and her uncle encouraged her to take._

_When she graduated high school, she had been accepted to the most prestigious and sought-after university in the country._

_She had been the youngest graduate in her high school's history._

xxx

_She had been afraid and doubtful when she entered university; all her peers had the highest intelligence quotients and gifted talents in the country, and she had never been a prodigy. She had always been the no one with the useless eyes._

_But a chance meeting, a brief conversation, she had been offered an opportunity of a lifetime._

_In her second year, she had accepted an internship with the country's department of finance._

xxx

_In her second year, the Fourth Shinobi War had broken out._

_Her father had recalled her and her uncle back to their village, and for the first time in years she had laid eyes upon the buildings and found it in ruins. A man named Pain had destroyed the central district; his associates had decimated the outer rim. Even as she had been shuffled into the clan's commune, she had calculated the cost of the damage to be exorbitant, both in funds and lives._

_Her father had not gone to see her. She had caught a bare glimpse of her younger sister before she had been locked away in the main house. It had been to keep her safe, and to keep her away._

_For days she had studied the books she had brought with her from university. Weeks past and she had exhausted the clan's libraries. After months of being left behind, knowing that it had been her eyes that had kept her away from war and honour, she had entered the clan's finance department and began to read through the accounts._

_She had begun to rearrange the files, make notes, and plan future endeavours._

_Her grandmother caught her, and let her continue._

_There had been no other use for her._

They had never needed her then…

Her eyes trailed to the Konoha scroll sitting on her desk.

…so why would they need her now?

A polite knock at her office door and a woman addressed, "Hinata?"

Hinata lifted her gaze, a dark brown, from the scroll to her assistant.

"The representatives from the Tea Country will be arriving in ten minutes," the woman informed her with a confident smile.

Hinata blinked and then, as if waking from a dream, she startled and abruptly stood from her seat, nearly knocking over the glass of water on her desk. She had forgotten about the meeting that afternoon, having been distracted by unfortunate memories, and hurried to gather her things. The assistant could only watch as her frazzled employer, almost a decade her junior, accidentally topple a stack of papers, scattering the sheets all over the tabletop. When Hinata's elbow came precariously close to upsetting the vase of tulips _behind _her, the assistant decided to intervene.

"Calm, Hinata," the woman soothed, quickly coming forward to pull the papers toward her and away from the young girl. "_Breathe_. You've done this plenty of times."

They've gone over this routine plenty of times too.

Hinata took a deep breath and swallowed nervously. With an encouraging nod from her assistant, she smoothed down her robe, fixed her hair, and checked her appearance, while simultaneously recounting the amount of rainfall the Tea Country had had this year alongside the Fire Country's rice harvest this season. As she straightened from the mirror, her face became still and self-assured.

She had done this plenty of times.

Her assistant smiled, almost smirked at the uncanny change. "Shall we?"

Hinata nodded. "We do not want to keep them waiting."

They stepped out of the small office, closing the door behind them with a quiet _click_. Her assistant locked the door and Hinata promptly forgot about the scroll altogether, her head filling with all the matters at hand—on numbers and figures, on assets and liabilities, on markets and commerce. She had a task to accomplish, an assignment given to her by her superior, although not the superior her family had expected her to have when she had been born.

She was the only one in her clan who could not serve her village the way she had been born to serve.

"Eighteen ryō," Hinata reminded herself, before placing a smile on her face and greeting the trade representatives from the Tea Country.

A Hyuga without her Byakugan was a useless Hyuga.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	2. Chapter Two

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Two**

It didn't add up.

The papers claimed that his village's coffers had more money than what was physically available, but the treasury had insisted upon the lower figure while the accounts had been adamant on the higher value. Between the two, he minded the treasury more than the accountants. He, himself, had entered the treasury himself and had counted the yen and ryō, had touched and felt the coins, had shuffled through the paper monies and village treasures.

The accountants dealt with detached numbers given to them from, what he assumed to be, thin air.

Reality did not hold the account numbers true.

The Rokudaime rubbed his temples and let out a quiet sigh. He had expected the paperwork when accepting the Hokage post, but he had not expected mismanagement so early in his term—or worse. He clenched his jaw. It may not be mismanagement, but _fraud_. Even if it hadn't been happening so early in his term, he found it crude and disgusting for it to be happening so early after the war.

The Fourth Shinobi War should have brought the village together, not open a gateway for deception and cheating.

He placed the papers down on his desk and leaned over them, cheeks cradled between his hands, and glared at the joggling numbers and jumbled rows. He was starting to get a headache every time he reviewed them. Not only did he find them confusing, but also very, very troubling. A village could not run without proper funding, and even if the treasury was being swindled (which he suspected to be true), the reality of the matter was that the village's department of finance lacked genuine talent.

They were efficient, he would give them that, but not effective. He, and the rest of the council, had hoped for a steady increase in trade in the past year, if only to form firm alliances with the other villages. However, they had only witnessed a rise during the first few months of peacetime, and most of the supplies traveling between villages had been given out of courtesy and goodwill. No monies had been exchanged for they had all struggled to rebuild, and they had all endeavoured to aid one another as much as possible.

They had not made a new trading partner for half a year now. They had not bartered for higher prices on their goods and lower costs from their partners' for months. For weeks, they had been working hard to establish a relationship with the new daimyo, but Lord Fusao had proved himself more shrewd and prudent than his predecessor. It was good for the country, but not so good for their village.

"We're screwed," he pronounced to the empty room. He blew feebly at the strands of his hair, grey and unkempt and falling over his face, and fell forward on his desk. He used the financial papers as a pillow.

It was not befitting of the Hokage, but he couldn't care less.

A polite knock at the door and he sighed. If he didn't make a sound then he wasn't there, except that he was and the visitor knew it too. The feeling of someone watching him brought him straight in his seat. He knew the chakra formations and the eyes… the all-watching and all-knowing eyes.

A Hyuga, he thought, and then became curious and wary. Not many Hyuga would dare to use their Byakugan within the Hokage's tower, nor was it necessary.

"Lord Hokage," a wizened voice sounded from the door, feminine and graceful.

A typical Hyuga elder, he concluded.

"I know that you are in," the woman said, amicable and knowing.

He could not escape Hyuga eyes.

Sighing again, he smoothed down his robes and fiddled with the papers into some semblance of organization. Placing his Hokage hat over his misdemeanour hair, he confirmed, "Please, honourable elder, come in." He managed to place his sarcasm aside.

An old woman entered with two attendants, all dressed in their impeccable Hyuga white robes. The elder, with her silver hair in a majestic braid down her back, seemed to float into the room despite her age or how her bones were beginning to creak. She was a formidable one, he deduced, as were all Hyuga her age. With a brief gesture of her chin, her two attendants fell back and out of the room, closing the door as they departed. They left the woman staring at him with those unblinking, unfilled eyes.

They unnerved him. The Hyuga eyes had continued to unnerve him since his days as a boy.

They were unnatural.

He should feel offended that she had yet to give him a greeting or a bow, but he was sure that she was offended by him remaining seated. Very well, he conceded. They were at an impasse. Except, of course, even when losing, the Hyuga never truly _lost_. The elder was standing, but it seemed like she was standing _above _him, looking _down_ on him.

He swallowed a sardonic comment and replaced it with, "How may I help you, honourable elder?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Sarcasm does not become you, Hatake."

He didn't flinch, but _daaamn_ did he want to.

"Forgive me," he mumbled, albeit half-heartedly.

The elder accepted it for what it was: forced manners. Resisting the urge to scold him, for he had never been brought up by polite society, she ploughed on. "You have seen this month's accounts?"

Kakashi blanked his expression and did not look down to the papers currently sitting innocently, and mockingly, on his desk. "You must forgive me, honourable elder—but who are you?"

The woman didn't even blink when returning, just as prompt and blunt, if not in a refined way, "Hitomi Hyuga."

The name drew a blank in his mind, but she didn't bother to explain. He knew then that he _should_ know who she was. He _hated_ reviewing all the clan records, especially one as long and dynastic as the Hyuga, but he hated _even more_ to be caught off-guard in his own office in his own _village_. He was supposed to be _her_ leader, but he felt like a boy being scolded for cheating on a test.

He mentally berated himself for the image. "Yes," he said, as if he knew who she was all along, "Lady Hitomi." Her forehead was unmarked; she was from the Main Branch and was automatically accorded the title of "lady." He hoped to every deity in existence that he hadn't screwed himself over. "How may I help you?"

Bless her, Lady Hitomi didn't even twitch at his incompetent play at being competent. She didn't even think much of it, filing it away for later contemplation. Not taking her eyes off him, she repeated, "The village's accounts. You have read them, yes?"

Kakashi avoided her eyes like a naughty little boy. "I may have had the chance to review them…"

"And?" The elder raised an imperious brow.

He really shouldn't feel intimidated or inept, but _daaaamn_ the Hyuga knew how to be snooty aristocrats. "I found them… satisfying."

"By 'satisfying,' do you mean the countless missing ryō from our treasury?" She did not snip; she didn't have to. The Hyuga could be harsh without sounding it, and the receiver of their words and looks always felt it as hard and effective as a punch in the gut or a slap across the face.

Kakashi wanted to rub his cheek all of a sudden. "Lady Hitomi, I assure you-"

"Our department of finance is incompetent," she stated.

He was floored. He knew the Hyuga could be blunt, but _daaamn_ could they offend a whole institution with a single comment. He didn't know how to react. Not only had she insulted a respected department of their honourable village, but she had also insulted _him_ for not overseeing the department proficiently enough. By insulting him, she had insulted the _village_ for appointing him as their Rokudaime. The insult was endless.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and straightened his shoulders. He could not condone this. He had a reputation to upkeep, albeit a less-than-stellar reputation, but a reputation nevertheless—he would not have his village insulted in front of him, not even by a respected member of their society.

"Lady Hitomi," he spoke, polite and decisive, "if that is all you have to say-"

"I have a recommendation for you," she cut him off again.

SHE WAS MIND-BOGGLING. He struggled for words or even a complete thought. He was clearly not up to par with her in terms of verbal sparring. After a lifetime of shinobi service, prided as one of the most gifted in his generation with an impeccable ANBU record and coming out of the war as an international hero… Kakashi Hatake was being beaten by an old biddy!

He was without a reply as the elder drew out a file from her sleeves and placed them on his desk, on top of the error-filled financial statements.

"She has an immaculate record," the Lady Hitomi said, cool and with a certitude that had him reaching for the file already, "and respectable references."

Kakashi was about to open the file when she stopped him.

"I only ask," she said, a request with a small amount feeling.

Again, he was thrown.

Hyugas did not—should not—_feel_.

"That you allow her to finish her schooling from a distance," Lady Hitomi said.

"Schooling?" He raised a doubtful brow. No department should employ a child—except, of course, the shinobi forces. It was different, he argued. This woman was beyond frustrating.

"You will see in her files that she is currently attending university," she continued, unruffled by his ill-mannered reaction. "She may be young, Lord Hokage, but we are a village dependent on the young."

For once in their harrowing conversation, Kakashi wasn't speechless out of offense or surprise, but was speechless because of the truth.

He lifted his hands from the file respectfully and nodded. "Very well, I will take a look at it."

Lady Hitomi nodded. "Good day, Lord Hokage."

"Good day, Lady Hitomi."

xxx

That had been two weeks ago. He had spent the day reading over the file, and the next two days finding the recommendation's records in the Konoha clan files. The girl's history stopped only with the Hyuga; he hadn't wanted to contact Lady Hitomi for them, but he understood enough from the papers he had that the girl was capable.

More than capable, but that did not mean she would be able to cope in their village.

He hadn't been sure if she would be strong enough to overcome her tragedy.

He refused to view it as a dishonour.

He refused to be a Hyuga.

However, time hadn't been on his side, hadn't allowed him the pleasantry to think it over for a few more days, for the trade department had lost an account. _Konoha had lost a trading partner_. It had galled him and gutted the council. They had been both furious and frightened.

He had nearly strangled the minister of trade to death, and it would've been a battle too. Not an epic battle, not when the minister had only been a chunin, but it would still had been a battle nonetheless.

_Had_ been minister.

He and the council had fired the man.

After a huge affair of calling security to kick the man out and a massive debate over who should replace him, Kakashi had, in a bout of panic and desperation, drew up a scroll requesting Lady Hitomi's recommendation to—_please_, _please_, _pretty_ _please_ come and work for the village because they _really_, _really_, _really_ needed someone who could work a Profit and Loss sheet properly and recommend a suitable price for rice without the villagers going up in flames in protest and revolution.

He was exaggerating, of course, but it hadn't felt like it at the time.

But that had been a good week and a half ago, and still he hadn't received a reply from the girl. He should feel insulted, but _clearly_ he was more desperate for her than she was for him. He felt almost like a silly suitor on his knees with a bouquet of roses.

Perhaps he had made a mistake?

Kakashi rubbed his forehead and sighed, staring out from the Hokage Tower to the familiar faces carved into the Hokage Monument. He barely winced when he took in his own face. It had been a year now, and he had slowly grown accustomed to it. At least the sculptor had gotten his good side.

He smiled ruefully at his own joke, and wanted to continue the light discourse when there came a polite knock on the door. He was beginning to dread the polite knocks; they disguised the bad news that came through his door at every hour of every day.

He needed help.

"Lord Hokage." Raido opened the door. "Team Guy is here to see you."

Kakashi adjusted his hat and with a nod, he complied, "Let them in."

He made his way to his desk as Team Guy entered his office. Once again, he was glad that Guy was away on a B-rank mission, a perfect task he had been saving for such an occasion. He did not think he could place himself in another situation filled with exuberant rants on the "power of youth" coupled with unexpected, yet predictable, challenges to prove said "youth."

Kakashi could admit that he was old, goddamn it, and he didn't need to prove otherwise.

From his desk, he looked to Rock Lee, Tenten, and then, finally, Neji Hyuga.

Yes, he predicted, it would be better not to expose the girl to Might Guy… not yet.

Again, he debated whether or not this was a good decision, but with the trade department in a rut, the accounting floor being stubborn, and the treasury feeling slighted, Kakashi needed someone in his corner and on the side of the village.

He needed someone to fix the finance department.

It was harder than it seemed.

If Konoha needed a ninja, they had plenty: aged 12-100, genin, chunin, jounin, ANBU, Root. Men and women. Those with kekkei genkai and those who specialized in ninjustsu, genjustsu, taijustsu, torture, interrogation, manipulation, poison, healing, weaponry. Hell, the village had _him_, and he would to _anything_ for their home and country.

_But Konoha didn't need a ninja right now_.

Konoha needed someone with a sound head and honourable intentions. It would also help if they were prudent and rational in their decision making. Kakashi hoped to GOD she was prudent and rational. _Especially_ rational.

"I have a mission for you," Kakashi said to Team Guy, handing the file directly to Neji. He looked to the Hyuga, grave and pointed. "I think it might be someone you know…"

He allowed the Hyuga to open the file and watched, with both hope and trepidation, as the Hyuga broke composure, eyes wide and pallor paling.

Konoha needed a civilian.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	3. Chapter Three

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Three**

The Hokage classified the mission as an S-Rank, in terms of confidentiality and the possibility of offending the daimyo. It was also, as Neji understood it, to prevent him from informing the Head of the Hyuga of the details. In the end, it was an unnecessary measure, for even if he had the words to explain, he wouldn't know quite where to begin. He, himself, could not yet comprehend the implications of this mission. While his teammates had rejoiced on receiving an A-Rank mission, along with the hefty paycheque, they soon understood why he had been blank, and even uncertain in face of the details.

He hadn't expected Kakashi Hatake to know who she was or that she had even existed.

His teammates had never heard of her either, but her unmarked forehead was telling enough.

Neji placed the last of his Soldier Pills into his backpack and shouldered it on. Adjusting his forehead protector, he headed for the door, passing the many paintings and tapestries decorating the hallways of the Main House. His mother, Reika, nodded to him, a wordless farewell with her eyes trying hard to hide her worry. He had not been forthcoming in being a blank Hyuga soldier; she had read him too easily. This mission was causing him to be restless.

"I am leaving now, mother," he said.

"Take care," Reika acknowledged, stiff but fondly.

His eyes trailed to the portraits on the walls, and noticed for the first time that there were none of _her_ in the house, and very few of her mother—his aunt. How such a detail could be overlooked was reckless of him. How he had not spoken to her for almost a decade was thoughtless of him. He now lived in the Main House, and she could be residing in a broken-down hovel for all he knew.

Neji refrained from frowning. She was not living in a broken-down hovel. The files clearly stated that she was living in a condo in the capital, with Kō as her guardian and caretaker. She was still a Hyuga, and there was a certain decorum and stability to be had as a Hyuga, no matter where they lived or how they lived.

Reika placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him, even when he was neither shaking nor moved. His eyes told her things he would never communicate verbally. It was an A-Rank mission, he could not say. His uncle would not like to hear it either.

"I will return in a week," he assured her.

She smiled, small and gentle, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight. She had borne much of his burden and pretentiousness when he was younger, and he would hate for her to continue to do so. "I believe you will find some answers in the days to come."

Neji nodded, slow and hesitant. "I can only hope."

xxx

His uncle never spoke of her, never referred to her, never seemed like he even knew of her. For Hiashi, there was only the Hyuga, Hanabi and, with time, Neji and Reika. There was never _her_. Neji should feel slighted on her behalf, but all he felt was relief that he and his uncle had reconciled. He should feel ashamed of himself for perhaps taking what little affection of his uncle's that should be hers, but all he was ashamed of was… that he had been like his uncle.

He had not thought of her either.

He had blamed her, a shadowy figment of his memory, for all his young tragedies and misfortunes.

_He didn't even know her_, and she had suffered just as much, if not more so, than him.

She had been cast aside from the Hyuga, while he became revered and respected.

He had erred, and it was an error that may not have a solution.

"So…" Tenten trailed obliquely, "she's your cousin?"

He pretended not to hear her when the server came and placed their ramen in front of them. After two days of traveling, Team Guy had decided to settle into one of the ramen stands along a major roadway for a half-decent meal, or at least a _warm_ meal. But of course, it had been an excuse—Tenten's strategy to sit him down and finally get some answers.

Two days. Team Guy had given him two days to reconcile with his thoughts and the implications of their mission before asking questions. Even Lee, who was curious to a fault, hadn't been brave enough to engage his rival in conversation, not with that wary, uncertain look in Neji's eye. But Tenten had had enough, and came very close to forcing her boys into the ramen stand if they hadn't obliged to her wishes.

Men were idiots, she thought. "Well?" she prompted tersely.

Lee hurriedly broke his chopsticks and began to inhale his ramen. When Tenten got mad, there wasn't enough time in the world to eat before shit hit the fan.

"Yes," Neji conceded, patiently breaking his chopsticks and stirring his ramen. "She is… _Hinata _is my cousin." It felt strange and foreign to say her name, to acknowledge her existence. The image of a shy girl with short hair and large, innocent eyes flashed before his eyes…

"And she's from the Main Branch?" Tenten asked, curious.

…and of daisies in his hair.

"Yes," his answer was brief and succinct.

Lee paused in his eating, brows furrowed together. "I didn't know Hanabi has a sister?"

Tenten agreed, just about to nod when Neji placed his chopsticks on the table, no longer having an appetite. Tenten and Lee exchanged a look. They had not seen Neji so aloof and apart since before the first Chunin Exams, before Naruto had given him a sound beating to punch the Fate right out of him. For some reason, their teammate was retracting…

"You don't have to say…" Tenten let her assurance hang in the air, along with all the steam from their ramen bowls and the sound of food being prepared.

"No." Neji was adamant, his jaw hardening. "I must explain. I…" He took a deep breath, summoning courage and honesty. If Naruto were here, he would throttle some sense into him. He chuckled at the thought; the jinchuriki was annoying even when he wasn't here.

"Hinata," he began, finding support in his teammate's gazes, "is my cousin, and Hanabi's elder sister. She is my uncle Hiashi's first born, and former heir to the Hyuga." Tenten and Lee were baffled, but said nothing. They didn't want to interrupt Neji when he was on a roll. "When she was five, the Kumo kidnapping occurred."

He had told Team Guy of this years ago, but he never said that it had been his cousin who'd been taken.

"During the kidnapping, Hinata was injured." Neji paused, taking a breath. "Her chakra channels became damaged. When she woke, it was found that she could never perform the clan's kekkei genkai. Her body could not even bear a simple genjutsu…"

Tenten's eyes grew wide.

"My cousin could never be a shinobi."

Lee gasped, horrified. It sounded like the final blow even to Neji himself, even as he spoke to them. He felt sick at the idea, of something that so defined him had been taken away from her in a single night.

"My uncle left her unmarked," Neji pressed himself to continue. "I don't know the details, but there had been no reason to Seal her. The chakra channels in her eyes were irreparable, but she had not been cursed with blindness."

"At least she can still see, right?" Tenten said tentatively. Lee was beside himself with fear.

Neji nodded in confirmation. "However, when my aunt—Hinata's mother—died, Lord Hiashi had cast Hinata aside. Five years later, he sent her away." He had no memory of the event, only the memory of being told so. He had not been close with the Main Branch then.

"To a civilian village," Tenten inserted.

Neji hadn't known what had happened to his cousin after she'd been sent away; he had only known hatred then. He had only known that she had been the catalyst to his father Hizashi's death, to his lost and his mother's tears. But now that he was wiser, now that he could _see_, he understood that they had both lost their everything in that incident. It had not been her fault, but Kumo's and the elaborate rules of their clan.

The rules that had his father die.

The rules that had stripped her of the title: heiress.

The rules that had cast her far and wide without the care of the clan.

They had both been victims, and it singed him to have him understand this now.

He wondered how she'd fared. He wondered if she hated. He wondered if she was happy…

Neji touched the edge of his chopsticks with his fingers, contemplating the details of the mission. The files—_her_ files—had been extremely detailed and surprising. He could tell that not many have read or cared about the information within—the Hokage must have gathered the papers himself. Although Neji did not know what had propelled Kakashi to start such a project, he _did_ understand why it had to be seen through—why _he_ had to see it through.

As selfish as it was, Neji wanted to—_needed_ to see her.

As a shinobi, Neji had to serve his village and his kage's request.

But as a boy, he had to find some sort of closure for both their sakes, or his hatred would never truly come to an end.

His eyes wandered unconsciously to the bag at his feet. Her files were within the canvas folds.

"I think she did pretty good for herself," Tenten assuaged his concern.

Lee nodded. "Yosh! Lady Hinata is very extraordinary! Certainly the power of her beautiful youth!"

Tenten groaned, but Neji was silent.

He, too, had to admit: his cousin had become someone impressive.

xxx

"For two pounds of rice," the representative deliberated slowly, wise and prudent, "the Tea Country can only afford six ryō."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Cha, given our economy today," Hinata reasoned, gentle and certain, her brown eyes both soft and strong, "the Fire Country can only condone seven ryō. Our daimyo, as you know, can be quite adamant on these matters."

Mr. Cha frowned, running his fingers along the length of his silver beard. He was getting old, not daft; they both knew this. They also knew that she could not hope to dupe him if she wanted her respectable business reputation to continue, but they understood this to be a game. He paused before deciding to play along with her. He had heard word from his colleagues that, young as she may be, she was more than capable in the numbers-and-figures repertoire.

"Perhaps, Ms. Hyuga," Mr. Cha said at length, "your daimyo is adamant, but so is mine. Moreover, I have heard tell of the Fire Country's prosperous harvest this year. Certainly the rice prices should decrease accordingly?"

"At another time, this would prove true, but our allies, the Wind Country, have need of our surplus," Hinata explained, and then lowered her gaze in sympathy. "There had been a famine, as you are well aware. Their cacti could have fared better."

Mr. Cha frowned. He understood her reasoning, and he could not fault the Fire Country's steadfastness to her allies, but he had hoped to open an opportunity for such a relationship for the Tea Country as well. The Tea Country had a need for the Fire Country, in particular their powerful Hidden Village.

"On another note, I wish to congratulate the Tea Country's magnificent harvest this year!" Hinata exclaimed, beaming at the Tea Country's representatives. They could not help but smile back themselves. "The rain has been most auspicious. You are most fortunate!"

Mr. Cha smiled too, stroking his beard to hide his mirth. She had opened the perfect segue to complete the game.

She was good.

"Thank you, Ms. Hyuga. The Fire Country has always been the greatest admirers of our hard work," Mr. Cha returned the compliment. "Perhaps we could interest you in this year's crops?"

Hinata smiled, welcoming and open. "For a pound of your finest pu-erh, the Fire Country is willing to pay twenty-one ryō."

Mr. Cha nodded amicably. "If you are willing to lower the price for rice to six ryō, the Tea Country will offer twenty ryō per pound."

"Six ryō for eighteen ryō," Hinata countered.

"Six for nineteen."

"Five for seventeen."

"Five for eighteen."

Hinata seemed to contemplate this, quietly studying the table with interest before lifting her eyes and smiling. "Mr. Cha, I find these terms reasonable. I personally value the Tea Country's products very highly and will gladly speak to my daimyo about these figures. Is this fine with you?"

"Yes," Mr. Cha agreed, carefully hiding a mischievous smile. "I will also speak to my daimyo. Shall we convene again in two days?"

They would only need one day.

Hinata: only an hour.

"That is acceptable," she said with a polite nod. "I will have my assistant send a scroll to yours."

"Thank you kindly, that would be lovely," Mr. Cha agreed.

Their parties stood as one, and Hinata made sure to personally escort the Tea Country's representatives out the building with favourable farewells and perhaps even a future dinner once negotiations were over. Both she and Mr. Cha made sure to avoid eye-contact, in case one or the other gave away their game.

She had played well, he concluded as he entered the carriage. He knew how fond Fusao was of the girl and how obliging he would be to their terms. Their countries would benefit from the trade.

"Have a safe journey," Hinata bid farewell as the last of the Tea Country representatives left the building.

She watched their carriage turn the corner before finally letting out a sigh of relief. Then, all at once, sweat broke out from the back of her neck and the nervous jitters she'd been staving off suddenly had her whole body shaking. She hadn't been nervous during the meeting—she never was. She was only ever a distraught mess before and after negotiations, and this time it was no different. Although she liked Mr. Cha and hoped to have dinner with him and his wife in a few days' time, she was just glad it was over.

Her assistant handed her cool glass of iced jasmine tea and moped her forehead with a cold towel. "Here, Hinata. Drink this and you'll feel better."

Hinata gulped down the tea like a madwoman.

"You did an excellent job!" her assistant enthused, beaming at the young girl, always so supportive and encouraging. "I don't know how you do it, but you always come out a winner!'

Hinata smiled modestly, but she was quite satisfied with the outcome of the meeting. "Th-Thank you." And then she squeaked when her assistant hugged her. "Erm… A-Amano? P-Please set up a meeting with the daimyo."

"Already did," her assistant pronounced with a wink. "In fact, it's in ten minutes."

Hinata didn't even think, she just ran. With a strangled noise coming from the back of her throat, she bolted up the stairs for the daimyo's office, taking two steps at a time. She knew Amano was efficient, but she hadn't known that she was _that_ efficient. Gasping for breath, she prepared her argument as she climbed the steps, already straightening her shoulders and schooling her features. By the time she was standing in front of the daimyo's office doors, she was completely composed and level-headed, if not a little red from exhaustion.

The guards smiled at her, and allowed her time to recover her breath before knocking on the daimyo's door. She felt almost like a soldier when they emitted her entrance, and she stepped in with brisk, efficient steps.

"Lord Daimyo," she addressed with a low bow, and then began to explain.

Twenty minutes later, the Fire daimyo accepted the terms for the rice-tea trade between the Fire and Tea Countries. Two days later, the trade agreement was confirmed, and the day after, Hinata had dinner with Mr. Cha and his wife.

Congratulations were to be had in the Fire Country's trade department with overflowing cups of pu-erh tea.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	4. Chapter Four

**So before I dig myself further into the proverbial hole, I'd like to state that I have no knowledge in trade or finance. Because this is fanfiction, it lets me be creative and idealistic. Please don't read this and think it's how the real world works, 'cause Naruto is not the real world and my imaginary world isn't real either (sadly).**

**Also, in terms of currency, I equate: 1 ryo = 1 USD. This cannot be true, but for efficiency sake, I just thought of the idea and went with it.**

**This is fantasy, so please bear with me.**

**On another note, a shout out to Nafsi-chan! Thank you for all your great reviews and your insightful observations. The only reason how I could update Another Way to Serve and Summoner-nin in one weekend is because I've already written 20 chapters of Another Way to Serve.**

**Warning (before I disappoint everyone even further), the first 20 chapters is the main plot. After that (which I have yet to write), will be fluff and slice of life (because I love fluff and slice of life). (I may even do mini-arcs... but we'll see.) It's slow now, but it will also be (disappointingly) fast later. Remember, I wrote 20 chapters in 3 days; it's not going to be in-depth or inspiring.**

**Also, also! The chapters are never going to be long or epic like Summoner-nin. I really didn't want to do that to myself (again), and I really wanted to see where I can take Hinata and Kakashi.**

**I just wanted to be plain with all of you in case you were expecting for more than I can give you.**

**Sorry, but I really love what I've done so far.**

**If you haven't left already, thank you for giving this fic a chance!**

**Loves,**

**the point**

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Four**

A week after the dinner with Mr. Cha and his wife, Hinata found her focus divided between several projects and responsibilities. As a valued employee of the country's department of finance, Hinata had to organize several accounts, liaise with the department of trade, and aid the accountants. Even more urgent, she not only had to coordinate negotiations between foreign trade ministers and native trade ministers, but she, herself, had had to foresee a few conferences herself. The success of the rice-tea trade between the Tea and the Fire Countries was still being spoken of in parliament, and the Tea Country had hinted at an iron-cotton trade in the near possible future…

On the other hand, Hinata was still a student in the country's finest university, her goal being a Major in Business, specializing in Management and Accounting, as well as Double Minors in Urban Planning and Economics. The number of degrees were daunting enough for the common student, but there was still some Hyuga left in her to want and work for more; her Grandmother Hitomi would have it no other way, and Kō had always been so supportive that Hinata hadn't the heart to disappoint him.

And there laid the problem. Hinata had lost her second year to the Fourth Shinobi War. Perhaps others have lost more, but for Hinata, a year at university was no laughing matter. Education was all she had, and all she could provide the family who did not want her, and if she were to fail… Kō would suffer as well. It was not a fate Hinata was willing to fall into, thus she'd been glad that she had taken a summer semester in her first year. With her third year completed, Hinata was now taking another summer semester. Between the two summer semesters, she would (hopefully) complete a replacement semester from her second year.

The issue with summer courses was that Hinata was also working. By the Sixth Month of the year, she had no delusions about completing her post-secondary education in four years. She would need five, but at least she could lessen the workload in her last year through the summer semesters. That was, of course, if she could manage the two courses this semester. Even with the classes being held during night, and after working hours, Hinata was struggling to find the time to study. Her midterms were in three and five days, one during the night and the other during the weekend respectively.

_And her office was in chaos_.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Amano was screaming in the hallway.

Hinata frowned when she saw two interns sprinting down the hall from her door. She winced when one of the assistants toppled a stack of paperwork on a side table, and another assistant struggling to organize her file cabinet. Hinata had thought her cabinet fine, until so-and-so's assistant couldn't find the necessary history files for the so-and-so trade agreement from a decade ago. A _decade_. Hinata hadn't even been employed then, and they expected her to house the files for them?

She still didn't understand. Shaking her head, she raised her voice in answer to Amano. "In my office!"

Amano didn't appear, only her voice showed her presence. "Line 2!"

Hinata picked up the phone and was glad that the assistants running around her office had the decency to shush for her convenience. A moment later and Hinata was calming a frantic trade minister from the Sand Country, and telling him in comforting tones that the Fire Country was doing all they could to assist the desert nation in their time of famine. An off-handed comment in how the nobles in the Fire Country appreciate fine glasswork, and Hinata had the Sand Country's minister drawing up a rough trade agreement for further discussion down the road.

By the time Hinata had ended the phone conversation, the assistants were looking at her in awe, and she almost felt like crying. _She had two midterms in the following week_, and she was having a hard time trying to manage her stress levels. No one had anticipated a band of rogue samurais and thieves to burn down several granaries in the Sand Country, and so soon after the Fourth Shinobi War—_and so soon after the Sand Country's weak yield in cacti_.

Hinata sympathized with the Sand daimyo, she really did, but if she failed her midterms, her own daimyo may very well let her go. Fusao hadn't wanted this job to get in the way of her education, and Hinata loved the both too much to jeopardize the… _delicate_ balance she had maintained in the past year. She would just have to pull a couple of all-nighters and she should be fine.

Nodding to herself, Hinata braced her brain for another bout of last-minute cramming when Amano knocked on her door. Hinata paused, running through her day's schedule in her head. It was already late afternoon; there were no more meetings. She feared it would be another catastrophe.

"Ms. Hyuga," Amano said, keeping it respectable and proper for the sake of the interns and assistants crowding around the office. "The daimyo has dismissed you for the rest of the day, and the following week."

"_What_?" Hinata squeaked, panicking. Had she done something wrong? Perhaps she shouldn't have taken such liberties with the Sand minister earlier. Did Lord Fusao disapprove of a possible rice-glass trade? Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she was just about to faint when Amano spoke again.

"The Fire daimyo understands that you have two midterms very soon." Amano made sure to use calm, even tones to help Hinata through her phase of panic. "He wishes that you have the time and energy to tackle these very important tasks. Please exit the premises soon. He is very adamant about this, and he wishes you luck."

Hinata blinked. She had stopped breathing sometime between her own misgivings and Amano's explanation. But with one amused brow-lifting from her assistant, Hinata let go of a relieved breath, and quickly gathered her things to leave. Lord Fusao was one of the best employers a girl could ask for, and she would hate to disappoint him by not doing as she was told.

Smiling, Hinata bid farewell to Amano and the office, and promptly hailed a carriage to take her home. She told herself that she would bring several dozen cinnamon buns back to the office when she returned next week, to appease some of the ministers and workers taking over her tasks, to delight Amano, and to thank Lord Fusao. He really was much too kind to her.

Breathing sighs of relief, Hinata relaxed against the seat and meditated on her journey back to her condo with Kō. Her eyes were tired, both from reading all day long and not getting enough sleep. When the carriage finally stopped, and the fare paid for, Hinata vowed to take a short nap before a quick study session followed by dinner… and then a long, tedious study session. It was going to be a long night.

Greeting the concierge at the front desk, Hinata entered the elevator and then fished out her keys. She smiled to several of the residences, got off the elevator on her floor, and then opened the door. The smell of tea and cinnamons brought a smile to her lips; Kō had been baking!

Giggling, Hinata all but ran into the kitchen-

She stumbled to an abrupt and horrified halt.

-and gasped at the three Konoha ninjas taking tea at her kitchen island.

xxx

Kō hadn't known how to react when he had opened the door that afternoon to three Konoha ninjas, one being a Hyuga as well. The fact that they hadn't been hiding their identities—their Konoha headbands on their foreheads for all to see, save for one who wore it around his waist—spoke of how sombre and honourable their mission was. Another Hyuga, Kō had tried to comprehend, meant that the Hokage had known who, exactly, they were dealing with.

Speechless and understanding that obstructing progress would do very little good, Kō had invited the shinobi in and promptly set to baking. Cinnamon buns would help ease his mistress into the shock, or so he had hoped. And his hopes were dashed when she ran into the kitchen, smiling and tired, only to blanch at the sight of the ninjas.

Kō could shield her from many things, but against the Hyuga and Konoha… he could do very little.

He watched Neji Hyuga, his master's nephew and his mistress' cousin, startle at the sight of her. Even Neji's teammates, Tenten and Lee gaped at her. Kō had seen the pictures Team Guy had been given, and none of them had shown Hinata dressed in robes of the country's government: white, pristine and very official looking. The hairpin in her bun bespoke her rank; although not very remarkable in the hierarchy, it was considered quite an honour and an impressive feat for one so young.

It took a while for Kō to notice that his mistress was hyperventilating. It was not something that would usually go unnoticed by him, but there was so much tension that it had even blinded _his_ Hyuga eyes. At once, he poured a cup of tea and held Hinata by her shoulders, rubbing her arms and coaxing her to drink. Finally, after a minute or two, Hinata calmed enough to stand on her own, albeit a little shaken and pale.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, her voice quiet and mousey.

Tenten bit her lips and Lee looked to Neji in concern. They did not know how to begin and had decided beforehand to let their Hyuga teammate broach the subject, and perhaps even close the subject and mission as successful. However, even Neji seemed to be too stunned to speak. A picture was a picture, but here was the real, live person! And her eyes… her eyes were _different_ and _contrary_ to the information in the files!

Kō cleared his throat, and broke the tension with a smooth, "Milady." Hinata frowned, for she liked it when Kō addressed her by her given name, but the male attendant and guardian did not falter in his speech. "Team Guy has arrived to enquire after a scroll you received last week."

A look of confusion and worry crossed her face before comprehension and alarm settled in her brown eyes. Stumbling, she professed, "I confess… I h-had forgotten about the scroll." She frowned, stepping back and away from the shinobi to lean her weight on the opposite countertop. "I-I don't believe I've read the contents…"

Neji straightened in his seat, at once lucid at her voice and words. Quietly, he withdrew a scroll from his knapsack and placed it on the table. Kō saw that Neji could not look at her ladyship directly, and could not even hand the scroll to her personally. He had placed the paperwork on the island countertop, a neutral territory between the two, and spoke very calmly and even, as if he were some mechanical being run on autopilot.

"Milady," Neji said, and Hinata flinched in uncertainty. "Here is a copy of the original document. The previous scroll is no longer existent, having been sealed to dissipate after three days, thus there is no reason to look for it. Please read this copy and give us an answer within three days."

With that, Neji stood from his seat, straight as a rod, and marched to the door in stiff movements reminiscent of toy soldiers. Kō was shocked at the younger Hyuga's abrupt exit, and looked to the other two shinobi in query. Tenten shrugged awkwardly and Lee gave a shy smile before they, too, followed their Hyuga teammate to the door. Kō looked to his mistress, frozen against the counter and staring at the furled scroll like it was a monster, and sighed.

He must see the guests out, and confirming that Hinata was not about to hurt herself, Kō went to the front entrance and opened the door for the shinobi. "I will see to it that she reads the scroll."

Neji could not speak; Tenten spoke for him, "We will return in three days."

Kō nodded, watched the three leave, and then locked the door behind them. When he returned to the kitchen, he paused at the sight. His mistress was reading the scroll, her long bangs hiding her brown eyes from him. He could not read her, not the _working_ Hinata.

Quietly, gracefully, she lowered the scroll and turned to him. Kō's heart leapt to his throat. She had never looked so much like a Hyuga as that moment.

"W-what does it say?" Kō enquired, uncertain.

Hinata blinked, her expression blank and cool.

"I have been called to serve."

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	5. Chapter Five

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Five**

When Hinata had been a child, she had dreamt night and day that someday, someday soon, she would be asked to serve her village, the village all the Hyuga prided themselves for: _the village hidden in the leaves_. She had hoped, most desperately, for the day when she could prove herself as a Hyuga, for the day she could be a part of the legacy that ran in her blood and history. She had wanted, very much, to be what her mother and father had been: a shinobi.

But it had soon dawned on her that with each consecutive day, with each passing morning, and with each coming night, that she would never be the ninja that they—she—_all of them_ wanted her to be. Despite all the hours she had spent in the dojo, despite all the sweat she had endured, despite all the tears that she had shed, she hadn't been able to call forth her kekkei genkai, much less even a sliver of her chakra… the chakra that had been closed off from her ever since that dreadful night.

They had never needed her then…

Her eyes trailed to the double doors.

…so why would they need her now?

The guards on either side of the entrance took one look at her and knocked on the door on her behalf. They understood that she should not be in the building, not for another week, but her solemn mien, so usually expressive and kind, dissuaded them from questioning her. Quietly, they opened the gate and announced her presence to their lord within, "Miss Hyuga to see you, Lord Daimyo."

A pause, and then a deep, strong voice came from within, "Enter."

Regardless of how strong he was, or how sure he was, even the Fire daimyo sounded just as perplexed by her presence as his guards. He had given her one week leave of absence…

Hinata's grip on the Konoha scroll became rigid, and with a bracing breath, she strode forward into her daimyo's office.

He really was much too kind to her.

xxx

Neji couldn't sleep the night after meeting her. She was shorter than her picture, more petite than her picture, more delicate than her picture—more _everything_ than her picture, despite what her files had read. It was as if every factoid and information he had memorized about her had flown from his brain upon laying his eyes upon her, leaving nothing but her very tiny, very weak, very frightened person. He had felt like such a brute and bully when she had entered the kitchen, the colour draining from her flushed cheeks and the excitement fading from her smile.

And her eyes, by the gods, _her eyes_…

He wanted to heave up the dinner from the night before. In fact, he even slouched forward over his untouched breakfast in an act of doing so, her eyes haunting him and twisting his conscience. It had been the image of her eyes that had prevented him from eating much of dinner last night, that had prevented him from sleeping last night, that had prevented him from being all right with this mission.

By the gods… _her eyes_…

Lee and Tenten exchanged a worried look over their Hyuga teammate, but Neji disregarded them in favour of trying to work out the meaning of his cousin's eyes. _They were not Hyuga eyes_, not the blank white or the flat nothingness. _They had been dark brown_, the sort that was so common in the Fire Country—it had looked _wrong_ cradled in the sublime Hyuga complexion and the beautiful Hyuga hair.

It made him sick…

His stomach twisted.

It made him sick for it meant that her eyes must have changed in the course of her maturity. She had not been born with the eyes of a commoner, but with the white eyes of the noble Hyuga. Neji nearly shook at the idea that Hinata's broken chakra channels may have also disfigured her, _mutated_ her… her and her once-lovely Hyuga eyes. _And none of his clan had cared about her_.

_He had not cared about her._

Neji did not think he could consume his breakfast. He felt like he did not deserve to take care of his own well being when he hadn't cared for hers. _He had failed as her protector._

"Neji," Tenten said, worried. "Are you okay?"

All he could manage was a shake of his head, which only spurred his teammates' concerns.

"What's wrong?" Tenten coaxed. Lee put down his chopsticks, directing his attention from his congee to his rival.

Neji could not find the words—there were no words to describe his disappointment, his shame, his gross error on part of his family. Again he shook his head, and even lifted his visage from the table, as if the act alone could smooth over his teammates' anxiety. It did not result in the way he hoped.

Tenten scowled and even crossed her arms, a stance the boys on Team Guy understood as bordering upon homicidal. "Neji," she clipped, no longer patient or sympathetic. "Tell us. _Now_."

Lee frowned, and decided to persuade their Hyuga teammate as well. "Neji… why are you not looking so youthful this morning? Has something happened?" Neji did not respond, and Lee surmised at once, enquiring, "Does it have anything to do with Lady Hyuga?"

Neji twitched and his breath held. Lee had surmised correctly.

"What is it?" Tenten latched onto the lead.

Neji frowned, fisting his hands. He knew that he could not keep his feelings from his team for much longer; they would be in contact with his cousin in two days. He did not think he could face her again without Tenten and Lee there to support him. Decisive—uncertain—he voiced his concern, "My cousin's…"

Tenten and Lee leaned forward to better catch Neji's words.

"…eyes," Neji said quietly, a catch to his expression and tone. "They are…"

"_Brown_," Tenten finished for him, just as confused and discontented as him. Hinata's files had read that her eyes were the Hyuga white, and yet when Team Guy had visited her yesterday, Hinata's eyes had been clearly dark brown.

Neji closed his eyes bitterly. "I… I do not know what had happened…"

Tenten frowned and looked away. She did not want to agitate the matter further, but when Lee looked to her with question in his eyes and a brow lifted in confusion, Tenten glared at him. She did not think Lee to be so insensitive!

"I don't understand," Lee said, drawing back from Tenten's glower. He did not understand why she was scowling at him either. "Lady Hinata's eyes are not brown."

Neji glared. Tenten glared. Lee recoiled.

"Lee!" Tenten scolded, knowing how much Neji must be hurting. "Stop! We saw her yesterday. We saw her _eyes_! They were _brown_!"

Lee frowned in perplexity, stumbling, "B-but they weren't her _eyes_—they were her _contacts_."

The table froze. Tenten incredulous and Neji shocked.

"What?" Neji pressed.

Lee blinked owlishly. "Contacts." He looked to Tenten, who was just as bewildered as Neji. "Couldn't you tell? Her _youthfulness_ had been masked! I could see it at once!" With enthusiasm, Lee jumped onto the table with a fist thrown up at the ceiling, striking a "Guy" pose. "Such a young woman—so hard at work—so dedicated to the country! Her eyes could not have been so dull! I knew—_at once—_that she must be wearing contacts! I knew-"

"Stop," Neji said.

Lee closed his mouth and Tenten gaped.

Slowly, with his heartbeat calming and reason returning, Neji smiled. It was small and quiet, but it was a smile that left Tenten and Lee speechless. In his mind, Neji began to understand that Hinata's brown eyes _weren't_ her real eyes, but a clever mask to hide her identity, to hide her lovely Hyuga eyes. Neji almost laughed at his folly, at how weak he was in the face of her. He had nearly thought himself into insanity.

"You weren't the only one who couldn't see, Neji," Tenten said, placing a comforting hand on the Hyuga's shoulder. "I couldn't tell either."

Neji nodded, humbled by the comprehension.

Tenten smiled. "I don't think a lot of people can see either."

"I did!" Lee quipped.

Neji restrained from rolling his eyes, but Tenten didn't allow for such luxury, letting her eyes go up and down at their teammate's over enthusiasm.

"You're not like a lot of people," Tenten mumbled, and Neji and she shared a look of humour and fondness for Lee.

Lee, of course, took her comment and rolled with it, preaching about youthfulness for the rest of the morning. At least Neji found his appetite again, and even dropped off to an uneasy nap afterwards. Tenten believed that she had the patience of a saint; boys were _so_ stupid.

xxx

Lord Fusao, the daimyo of the Fire Country, regarded his youngest employee with unwavering eyes. His dark stare, along with his rigid countenance, would have caused lesser men distress, but not Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga had been with him for almost two years now, but those two years had been the most tremulous time in the world's history. Not only had he taken a chance on employing a young girl of fifteen, but the Fourth Shinobi War had robbed their country of their previous daimyo. Broken and dispersed by the end of the war, the Fire Country had been almost like a scattered puzzle when Fusao took on the mantle of Fire daimyo.

He had nearly let the young girl go, but the two months she had interned with him (before she had been recalled to her clan), Fusao had been impressed by her unhindered mind and inspiring sympathy. Perhaps he hadn't been thinking clearly—_perhaps he had been thinking of hope and progress—_when he took the young girl back and made her an assistant in the department of finance. Within a year, Hinata had been promoted to a minor administrator, and then a trade coordinator… with her own assistant.

The war had wrecked havoc, but it had always opened _opportunities_. With so many of the senior members in the Fire Country's government lost in the war, or have hurriedly left during, or have wearily retired after, there were so many positions opened. Positions that allowed for brighter and clearer minds to benefit from, which, in turn, benefitted the country. Although Hinata held the title of "coordinator," she was already managing the position of a minor minister…

Fusao had hoped to promote her in the next few months, but given the situation—he glanced at the scroll from Konoha—he may have to rethink his plan.

"Hinata," he said, his tone remaining impartial. "What are your thoughts?"

Hinata lowered her gaze in thought, and then trailed her eyes along her lord's face in an attempt to gauge his response, but she could find nothing. His wrinkles, so few, and his greying hair, so few, did not give her any hints to his thoughts. Instead, his tall and broad structure seemed like a wall blocking her out, hiding him and his feelings from her.

Dropping her stare once more, Hinata swallowed carefully. She was very cautious, very uncertain, in her answer.

Quietly, she replied, "It has always been my dream to serve my village." She sounded distant, unsure and firm all at once. "To be the Hyuga I was meant to be. However, I am also bound to my country, a presence much larger and much greater than a place that was never mine. I confess-" Hinata bit her lower lip in distress. "-I do not know what to do."

A hushed silence followed her announcement, a silence where Lord Fusao threaded his fingers together and placed his chin upon them in contemplation. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes. She had hurt him, although she may not have known it.

"M-my lord?" she enquired.

It was her stutter that undid him.

Sighing, Lord Fusao drew back from his desk and lifted his gaze to hers. Hinata was surprised to see the strength in his eyes, but she did not speak. Instead, it was he who spoke, grave and sure.

"Hinata," he said. "I release you from your duty to the Fire Country."

Her eyes widened, her pallor paling. Had she said something wrong?

Lord Fusao steeled himself. "I cannot keep you from the path that could have been… from the path you were meant to travel if not for that night." Hinata flinched, but he continued. "Go back, Hinata. Go see and breathe that village hidden in the leaves, go and see that other side of you that had been robbed from you."

Hinata froze under his words. She feared that he may not want her anymore. He saw this too.

"If, however," he said, smiling a little to take the sting out of their conversation, "you do not like what you see, or who your other self is, know that you are always welcome to return here. Your proficiency is well-liked here, and well admired."

She was solemn and quiet.

"And will be well missed," he concluded, almost as if to himself.

When she finally met his eyes, his steady and encouraging eyes, Hinata knew what she must do.

She was a Hyuga.

And he knew it too.

"Thank you," she said, and it seemed to encompass everything and nothing all at once.

Lord Fusao nodded soberly, and then dismissed her.

He had a letter to write.

xxx

Kō understood when she returned that afternoon that there was much packing to be done. He had set himself to the task, dissuading his mistress from the very same action as himself. She still had her midterms to attend to, and her books had been waiting for her. He had assumed, and had assumed rightly, that Hinata would not give up her education even for their village—she hadn't done so for their country, after all.

Which was why, when the three-day deadline arrived along with Team Guy at their doorstep, Lady Hinata Hyuga faced her cousin and told him plainly:

"I will go in three days. I have a midterm tonight, and another in two days."

Her cousin must have seen something in her resolve, _in the way she reminded him of daisies in his hair_, for he stepped aside without a word or hesitance.

They would leave in three days.

For now, he had a letter to write.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	6. Chapter Six

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Six**

She had struggled with her first midterm and fared well in her second; the first had been two hours of her mind wandering elsewhere while the second had been three hours of her strengthening her resolve. By the time she had finished her second (and final) midterm, Hinata had stepped out of the room feeling exhausted and brittle. She had also been relieved that her last midterm had been on a bright weekend morning; it gave her a day to organize herself for the long journey back… to a place that was never hers.

Kō had tea and dimsum ready for her when she returned, allowing her a peaceful lunch before they went through the condo for all the last minute details of moving. They had moved before—it did not get easier with time: to leave everything behind that was home and to make another. Hinata had never liked the feeling of being relocated.

Which was why, on the morning of their journey, Hinata had gone through every room of the condo one last time before sighing silently to herself. Three years—gone. She had made her salutations to those at work some days ago (Amano had cried), and there was no one left to say goodbye to… no one that allowed her to linger a little longer. Shifting the bag on her shoulder, Hinata watched as Kō put his contacts on. He was never outside the condo often and had not needed the disguise much.

Hinata still wasn't used to it; it wasn't herself.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked. He was looking in her direction, but not _at_ her.

Kō, too, looked to her, and with one final glance out the windows, at the wide cityscape of the capital city, Hinata finally gave her acquiescence and let go.

"Yes," she said quietly.

xxx

When he had received the first letter, he had nearly danced for joy. Never mind that his Hokage robes would have restricted his movements or that the conical hat would have teetered off, Kakashi had wanted to bounce up and down like a genin who'd just made chunin the first time around. But he hadn't, of course, jumped for joy, not when the elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane had been in his office that day. Instead, he had finally allowed his posture, half-frozen stiff from all the stress and worries from the past few weeks, to slump forward in relief and reassurance.

When Homura and Koharu had enquired after his change in demeanor, he had only smiled and said, "Help is on its way."

He had left it cryptic, for he could neither guarantee nor predict the degree of the girl's aid. Nor had he decided what, exactly, to do with her once she arrived. For the past two weeks, the Hokage Tower had been riddled with paperwork and politics, and Kakashi had taken to drink more times than what he cared to count. After the dismissal of the minister of trade, every elder and clan leader, minor and major, had stepped forward with a candidate to fill the void. Order had been disrupted, and they had all wanted to take advantage of it.

An advantage Kakashi, Tsunade, Homura and Koharu had held off with such vehemence that the other elders and clan heads had recoiled in surprise and shock. They had not expected such an _unexpected_ united front. Although Kakashi had kept silent on his design from Tsunade, Homura and Koharu—for he could not promise that the girl would come—but he had hinted of a possible solution. After a week, however, Homaru and Koharu had expressed concerns (in that subtle, passive aggressive method that elders so coveted) of his not implementing anything remotely helpful for the department of trade, and that had been when the letter arrived.

Immediately, Kakashi had set to work. With Homaru and Koharu in his office already, he had set aside the letter and opened a mutual discourse with the elders. They discussed, primarily, the empty seat of office in the department of trade and, more importantly, _the department of finance_. There were several methods in which they could implement a satisfactory solution, but Kakashi had stalled about the girl.

He had willed himself to be patient, for he could not truly move forward without the girl's consent.

He had not taken to drink that night.

A few days later, the second letter had arrived in his office, bearing the Fire daimyo's seal. After giving it a thorough read, Kakashi had immediately taken to drink. (Tsunade had left a few bottles of sake for him, and he had freely partaken of them that afternoon.) Evidently, Lord Fusao had not been pleased with the Hokage for taking his apprentice, nor had he been diplomatic in his diction. Lord Fusao had also, very plainly and very forwardly, charted out that if either Kakashi or Konoha displeased the girl in any way, the Fire daimyo would retract his blessing and fly the girl back to his side… _where she would be appreciated_.

Kakashi took a swig of the sake as he read those words again… for the tenth time in three days. Every time he digested the implications of the letter, the relief he had gathered from Team Guy's letter had died a not-so-quiet death in the pit of his stomach. He had not known how much risk or _hope_ he had placed in the girl until the Fire daimyo had threatened to take her away. _And she wasn't even in the damn village yet_.

He swallowed another mouthful of sake and winced when it went down wrong, searing a trail of fire down his throat and oesophagus. Once the girl was within his presence, only then could Kakashi allow himself to form a concrete plan, and implement it in a swift and orderly fashion befitting his "Hokage" title. Only then could he tell the council to fuck off and let him do his thing.

He was the _Copy Ninja_, for crying out loud. The one with the _Sharingan_. Son of the White Fang. Student and protégé of the Yellow Flash— the _Yondaime_. Sensei of an f-ing _Sage_. A jonin, an ANBU, _and_ Guy's rival. Kakashi shuddered. Not just _anyone_ could put up with Guy's shit, but _he_ puts up with _Guy's shit_. One would not only expect the council to respect him, but even _revere_ him. But no. Despite being one of the great heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi was still being questioned for every decision he makes and every action he takes.

It was getting frustrating.

He groaned and set the (second) empty of bottle of sake aside. In less than a week, she would be in Konoha. Kakashi looked to the papers on his desk, several containing the boggled accounts, but most were documents for implementing his plan—ready for his signature before the whole government shifts dramatically. The elders would rave and rant. The clan heads would rave and rant.

And the village, fortunately, would blissfully ignorant of the chaos until everything was set and running.

Kakashi silently cursed the Hyuga elder who had started the mess… and who might very well have solved their troubles.

Sighing, he slid the official documents to his side and began to read them over, for the tenth time in three days; Lord Fusao's letter temporarily forgotten for the time being. The Fire daimyo's warning, however, could not be shaken from his thoughts.

xxx

With each passing day, they were getting closer and closer to the village hidden in the leaves. They did not rush, but had set off at a good pace to meet their week-long goal. For convenience sake, Team Guy kept to the paved roads and familiar streets; for _comfort_ sake, although Neji would never admit it, Team Guy chose to rest in the nearby traveling food stalls and sleep in the better towns—in the prettier inns. Expenses were not spared, for Team Guy (Neji in particular) did not know how their charges fared in long-distant travel.

This was an S-Rank mission; they did not want to jostle their… "package."

Tenten sighed as she slid into the arm chair. The inn they'd chosen for the night had a beautiful living room decorated in the Western style, coupled with a filigree chandelier and over-stuffed furniture. It was much too gaudy for Tenten, but she could not gainsay the comfort of the arm chair after so many days of travel. In retrospect, it was one of the easier journeys her team had ever taken, but gruelling in terms of how tense and paranoid Neji was. She supposed that, strangely, Neji had wanted to amends, although neither she or Lee knew the reason for it.

She looked to Neji standing by the fireplace, his eyes watching his cousin—their "package"—sitting at the other side of the living room. Except, Neji never did look _at_ his cousin, only _near_ his cousin. It was as if the girl burned him, and Tenten was a little nervous with how anxious he seemed. She turned her gaze to the girl then, the Hyuga with the dainty nose and delicate mouth… and eyes so wide and large that they seemed like full moons (or they would be if she wasn't wearing the contacts). Tenten thought the girl was pretty enough, but not the kind of beautiful one would expect of a Hyuga.

Her eyes widened, not for the first time in the last few days, as Lee settled down beside the female Hyuga in a calm and mild manner. The girl had taken to a petite loveseat by the window, her hands occupied with a book she was earnestly reading from. The girl's guardian, Kō, was standing behind the loveseat, nodding his approval at the young shinobi's quietness. They knew that the girl was _studying_.

It was still surprising for Tenten to see Lee acting so mild and quiet when he was in Hinata's company. It seemed that the girl's very presence and being was strong enough to curtail most of Lee's unnecessary bursts of enthusiasm and nonsensical speeches on "youth" and "strength." _Most_, but not _all _of his enthusiasm. In the day, Lee would, naturally, spontaneously combust in glorious declarations of the "youthful beauty" in the trees, the sky, the insects, the wind, and so on.

But at night, when Hinata drew out a book to read in the fading sunlight or under a lamp, Lee was as quiet as a mouse. The first night the girl had drawn out a book, Lee had immediately run to her side and exclaimed his admiration for her being so dedicated to learning. After a full minute into his dialogue, with bursts of "youthfulness!" and fist pumping, Hinata closed her book and patiently patted to the empty seat beside her. Lee had understood at once and sat down, but before he could open his mouth again to proclaim other great observations, Hinata had calmly explained to him that she was studying. To do so, she reasoned, she would need quiet. The Hokage had called for her aid, and she must study to meet his expectations.

With that, Lee had closed his mouth, his eyes shining in admiration and "the fires of youth!" Team Guy did not know why the Hokage had called for the female Hyuga, but they understood that the girl was needed. From that night on, when Hinata had a book in her hands, Konoha's "Beautiful Green Wild Beast" did not speak, but watched, and at times he would sneak a peek or two at Hinata's book. When asked by Tenten what Hinata was reading, Lee would reply that the female Hyuga was immersed in mathematics and accounting.

Tenten could not understand the girl's enthusiasm for numbers.

She smiled when Hinata raised her gaze from her book to turn to Lee. He looked ready to burst if he did not speak soon, and it seemed that Hinata had felt it too. In an act of benevolence, the female Hyuga forwent her reading, briefly, to entertain Lee, who immediately jumped into questioning the female Hyuga about negative amortizations and outstanding principals. He had caught snippets of them in Hinata's books. Hinata then began to patiently explain, drawing examples from her text. Tenten could not understand the girl's enthusiasm for numbers, but she admired the girl for her patience and diplomacy.

xxx

From a distance, the gates of Konoha did not seem intimidating or grandiose. Up close, however, was of another matter altogether. Large, emboldened, and painted a subtle green, the gates of Konoha seemed to stretch as tall as the sky and as wide as the earth. The characters "hermitage" scripted on the wood seemed to clash tremendously with the very symbol of Konoha on the top of the gates' frame—a symbol of peace juxtaposed to a symbol of trained assassins.

Standing before the gate, stalling at the bottom of a small flight of stairs—a mere two, short steps—Hinata felt a great sense of trepidation and insignificance as she stared up at the gate. _She did not belong_. It did not feel like home. It did not feel like anything save for fallen dream, fruitless hopes and broken expectations. She should not have come. She should not have answered the call.

_The Hokage should not have summoned her to serve_.

Kō, understanding her hesitation, did not push her onward. He would not make her do something she did not want to; she was much too experienced, hardened and practical to place her efforts into something that would bear no fruit, and no good. Even as Team Guy moved forward up the front steps, Kō stayed behind his mistress, who had yet to move beyond the first step.

Sensing something amiss, Neji paused at the threshold and turned to see his cousin standing where he had left her, at the bottom of the front steps. Her eyes were cast downwards, a deep contemplative look cast over her face—a look that did not sit well with him. She did not want to move forward. _She would not even give him a chance to make amends_. For a moment, Neji found it hard to breathe. He was sure that he had blacked out, for in the next moment, he was watching Lee offering a hand out to his cousin.

Beside Neji, Tenten was also tense and wary. If Hinate did not enter the village and have an audience with the Hokage, then Team Guy would fail their mission. They would fail an _S-Rank_ mission, but they could not very well drag the girl across the village against her wishes! Tenten could only watch, with hope and worry, as Lee tried to coax the female Hyuga forward.

"Miss Hinata?" Lee prompted kindly. "Are you ready to come in?"

Hinata did not raise her gaze from the ground.

"Yes, child," a cool, feminine tone slid through the group like silk and steel. "How much longer do you plan on keeping me waiting?"

Neji stiffened. Tenten turned. Lee looked back. Almost at once, Kō bowed at the waist to the newcomer standing just inside the gate. Comprehension—and dread—dawned on Neji before he turned sharply to bow as well. He dared not to meet the Hyuga elder in the eye—she _couldn't_ have known about Hinata being summoned back to the village. She just _couldn't_.

"Lady Hitomi," the two Hyuga males intoned. Neji managed to keep the fear and worry from his voice.

The Hyuga elder barely flickered her gaze over others before meeting her granddaughter's gaze. Lady Hitomi, dressed in her white-and-silver robes and standing far above them (both literally and figuratively), appeared nothing short of an immortal being, eyes sharp in spite of her age. Her silver braid flashed in the sunlight when she turned her back to them, facing their village hidden in the leaves.

"Come," she instructed, before she and her four attendants strolled down the paved streets of Konoha.

The Hyuga elder expected Hinata to follow…

Hinata pressed down the smile that threatened to overtake her face.

…and follow she did.

Without another thought, Hinata happily hopped up the two front steps and jogged after her grandmother, Kō not far behind. Team Guy could only watch, speechless and shocked, as their "package" was taken from them, right from under their nose.

The guards, on either side of the gate, did not speak, but their gazes spoke volumes. It was strange enough that Lee was being so quiet, but Tenten hadn't even protested when her mission was interrupted. Team Guy, one of the most skilled and promising of the village's shinobi teams, had been _thwarted_… by an _old lady_. There would be speculation and gossip later, Neji rightly assumed, but for now, Team Guy had a pressing matter to resolve.

How were they to explain this to the Hokage?

Tenten turned to Neji with a pointed look, coupled with a raised eyebrow and a scowl. Obviously, it was up to him, their leader—the Hyuga who couldn't even stop another Hyuga from taking their Hyuga. She never did quite like clan.

"We go," was all Neji could say as they made for the Hokage Tower.

It was going to be a long morning.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Seven**

Kakashi wanted to throw something. Seriously. He wanted to throw something. Four weeks, two days, twelve hours and twenty-eight minutes, and he was this close—_this_ close—to finally meeting the girl, but _daaamn_ did that Lady Hitomi know exactly how to give him the (figurative) middle finger. It hadn't been crude or undignified either; it had been a smooth transaction whereby the "package" had willing gone from his hands to the Hyuga elder's.

_He wanted to throw something_.

But he didn't. Partially because it'd be unseemly for the Hokage, and partially because Team Guy was watching. Sometimes, he would've liked to be the only one in his office, then he could've danced or threw things all he wanted (or drank sake indiscriminately, but he already did that…). But since he _wasn't _alone, he settled with glaring instead. And with only one eye visible, the glare seemed even more venomous and startling than a two-eyed glare would've been.

Team Guy did not break formation.

Damn them.

"Allow me to recount the details," Kakashi said, low and agitated. Team Guy said nothing. "You approached the package. The package received the scroll. The package agreed to the summons. The package delayed because of midterms, but that can be excused. Then you escorted the package to the gates… and then the package just _leaves_ you?"

"An elder from the Hyuga Clan was waiting," Neji said, clipped and precise. No hesitation or excuses from the perfect soldier. "She had interrupted the process."

"Lady Hitomi," Kakashi said.

"Yes," affirmed Neji.

Kakashi frowned. "And you did not deign it necessary to stop her?"

Lee looked worried and Tenten almost—almost—shifted, but Neji stood firm. His Hyuga upbringing and shinobi training disallowed for any sign of weakness or discomfort. His eyes, so white and fathomless, channelled so much of the Hyuga that Kakashi had almost looked away, but dared not to. Given the situation, he must face the Hyuga eye-to-eye, unblinkingly.

"I did not think it wise to confront an elder from the Hyuga Clan," Neji concluded. "I do know what consequences would befall the package otherwise."

Kakashi pressed his lips at the dark implication and threaded his fingers together in thought. He was no fool, regardless of how he acted at times. No ANBU, or jonin for that matter, would have been an ANBU or jonin if they'd been fools to begin with. He had been suspicious of Lady Hitomi since the day she had entered his office, despoiling his department of finance and suddenly brandishing a solution. How convenient for her that the situation at council had unravelled quickly enough for him to act on impulse—_in her favour_, it would seem.

And he had never been one to act impulsively either…

"The… _package_," Kakashi said carefully. "Did she seem… suspicious?"

Tenten and Lee exchanged a perplexed look. They did not take care in hiding it from their Hokage, for they did not see a reason for it. They, evidently, did not find the girl in doubt, but it was Neji's answer that interested the Hokage.

"I cannot say," the male Hyuga said, stiff and tense. "I am biased."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "You are in favour of her."

"Yes." No hesitation. No excuses. Perfect soldier.

_He should not have sent Team Guy on this mission_. What—or _who_—Kakashi had thought would be an advantage have now turned into a disadvantage. He had not wanted to test Neji, but the Hyuga had been tested regardless. He did not want to lose Neji to the Hyuga.

Troubled, Kakashi looked to his desk, at the disproportionate financial papers, flagging trade agreements, and jostling complaints from the treasury. Three different departments. All moved money. All kept the village afloat. Desperate. He had been desperate when penning the scroll, desperate when he had held the council at bay, desperate when he had sent Team Guy to the capital—_desperate to have courted the daimyo's anger_.

He had been so desperate and relived and hopeful that he had not even catered the idea of a sinister plot, of a possible betrayal, of a possible _coup_ (if it came to that). But now, with countless papers swathed over his desk like a dirty and overgrown swamp, was he desperate enough to take another risk? Did he want to take a chance on an individual who could, or could not, be a snake in disguise? Konoha had had enough of snakes in disguise; She would not be able to bear another.

"Lord Hokage!" Shizune burst into the office, startling both him and Team Guy. Not only was she scared and trembling, but very, _very_ desperate. "The treasury is withholding the hospital's funding! We do not have enough for supplies!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide, as did Team Guy's.

Yes.

He fisted his hands.

Yes, he was desperate enough to take a chance because—damn it— _he had no one else to turn to_.

"I will speak with them," said Kakashi.

And then he would speak with the Hyuga.

xxx

Somewhere in the garden, a stream was trickling. Hinata did not know where, for the foliage of bamboo and cherry trees kept the inner courtyard from her vision, but the sound tickled her ears and gave her a sense of peace. She supposed that was why her grandmother had brought her to a teahouse rather than the Hyuga Compound as she, and Kō, had predicted. The compound was stifling.

The maples fluttered as a wind teased through the clearing, sifting the scent of honeysuckle and winter jasmines in the air. She glanced to Kō mischievously, and he smiled; they loved nature and all Her children. It was unfortunate that he was standing a little ways behind her, away from the grandmother and granddaughter. Hinata would've loved for him to join them, but alas, her grandmother was a traditionalist.

Hinata turned her gaze from Kō to watch one of her grandmother's attendants pour the tea. They were situated in a gazebo, above a small man-made pond, shielded from view by stone walls and trees. Her grandmother had reserved a private garden in the teahouse, although Hinata could not tell if the walls and trees also hid their voices.

The attendant poured Hinata's tea last and then silently withdrew to the far side of the gazebo. It was a poor imitation of privacy, but her grandmother's attendants would never repeat the words said between the two Hyuga main members. With her grandmother, Hinata was given the respect she was due, but that did not mean Hinata was comfortable in accepting it.

She smiled at the attendant in thanks, and was relieved when her grandmother did not scold her for it… this time. Hinata supposed that there other matters to discuss, matters more important than Hyuga propriety, although Hinata did not know if there could be matters more important than Hyuga propriety. She would keep that joke to herself.

"Hinata," Grandmother Hitomi began, and Hinata straightened, "how were your midterms?"

Hinata could face foreign dignitaries, fraud-ridden bank accounts, and even Lord Fusao's temper (albeit never directed at her), but her grandmother—anything _Hyuga_ related—made her a nervous wreck. Which was why her index fingers had unconsciously touched, only for her to forcibly lay her palms flat onto the table, where she could see and, hopefully, control them.

"They went well," Hinata said. With her grandmother, her stutter was almost non-existent. "The first had been in marketing. I confess, grandmother, I did not do as well as I hoped, but I believe I fared better than the majority of my class." She watched for a reaction from her grandmother, but Lady Hitomi had merely lowered her gaze to take to her tea. It was a graceful guise to shielding her emotions. Hinata had never been able to manage the subtle feminine grace of a Hyuga lady, enough to be admired and enslave all at once.

When her grandmother gave no answer, Hinata continued. "My second midterm was in finance and accounting. I have always excelled in numbers, therefore I will not hesitate in proclaiming my success. I know that I have done well, even better than I could have imagined."

Hinata ended her retelling on a positive note and waited for her grandmother's practical teachings on not expecting more and working harder and knowing one's place. Expect, that morning, Grandmother Hitomi did not hold her at bay or keep her modest. Grandmother Hitomi did not starve her of affection. Instead, Grandmother Hitomi had set aside her tea and looked at Granddaughter Hinata in the eye.

"Good," Grandmother Hitomi said.

Hinata blinked. She was sure that if she looked at Kō that he, too, would appear taken aback. Hinata almost leaned forward, but was conscious enough to stay her body. She wanted to enquire, but as the dutiful granddaughter, she waited for her grandmother to continue.

"Hinata," said Grandmother Hitomi, "you have been away from the Hyuga for a very long time now."

Hinata wanted to fidget, but somehow managed not to. Her grandmother was acting strange.

"You have thrived outside the village, as I have predicted, and become someone to be acknowledged," her grandmother said. "It is good that you have decided to return to us, for there is much for you to learn here, and much for you to contribute."

Hinata did not know how her grandmother knew of her return, nor was she surprised. The Hyuga knew things, had always known things, and it was better to not question. It must be the eyes, she thought almost regretfully, the eyes showed the clan everything.

"Do not disappoint me, granddaughter," Grandmother Hitomi said.

Hinata was both afraid and confused. She did not understand what her grandmother meant by "disappointing" her, for there was nothing she could disappoint her in (unless she failed in her classes). And since she did not know how she could disappoint her, she was afraid of disappointing her, however unconsciously or by accident. She was just about to ask her grandmother for clarification when a waitress silently stepped into the gazebo and whispered inaudible into her grandmother's ear.

A slight, gentile nod from Grandmother Hitomi and the waitress retreated at once. Taking another sip of her tea, Grandmother Hitomi looked to Hinata and said, "I have a visitor waiting inside."

Hinata nodded, not ready to leave without all that talk of "disappointments," but she made to exit regardless.

"You will wait here," Grandmother Hitomi instructed.

Hinata paused, alarmed and perplexed. This was the strangest conversation she had ever had with her grandmother.

"Y-yes, grandmother." It was such a strange meeting that her grandmother did not even scold her for stuttering.

Finishing her tea in small, delicate sips, Grandmother Hitomi placed the cup down and stood, her attendant immediately detaching from the sides of the gazebo to line up behind her. Wary and nervous, Hinata could do nothing but watch the group of beautiful Hyuga women exit the gazebo and into the teahouse. The sound of waving grass and branches did not sit well with her.

She turned to Kō, who frowned in confusion. They were both out of their elements, but neither believed that Lady Hitomi would plot against them. The woman had invested, not only time and money, but also _affection_ into Hinata to discount suddenly ridding her.

"We can only wait now, mistress," Kō said.

Hinata did not like Kō calling her "mistress," but understood that Hyuga had more than all-seeing eyes.

They had sharp ears as well.

Hinta nodded, and then returned to her cold tea.

xxx

Kakashi had wanted to pay a visit to the Hyuga Compound, but had been directed elsewhere by a letter written by Lady Hitomi herself. Since she was the reason for his pursuing of the girl, he had decided to speak with her first. He did not know if Hiashi even knew about the happenings around his firstborn. He had an inkling that Lady Hitomi was making decisions and playing cards without the Hyuga Head's knowledge or consent.

Kakashi did not want an inner-clan war on his hands. Konoha could not contain anymore chaos.

He adjusted his absurd hat and forced himself to still when Lady Hitomi entered the room. The teahouse was quiet and comforting, but it could not quell the feeling of trepidation and suspicion within him. Not even when the door was closed and locked did he feel it safe enough to speak.

"Lord Hokage," Lady Hitomi acknowledged, without even a bow or a nod.

It irked him more than he thought it would. "Lady Hitomi." He did not bow or nod. If she was playing games, then he could too, at least he had the freedom to be petty if he wanted. Hyuga decorum sometimes limited _fun_.

"I appreciate your coming to meet me," the Hyuga elders said.

None of them had taken a seat, eyeing each other across the room like tigers ready to pounce.

"I appreciate your having the time to see me," he said with a certain sting.

Lady Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "Your ill-disguised suspicion of me is rather childish. I am not brittle or weak. What is it that you want to ask?"

Kakashi wanted to throw something. Seriously. He wanted to throw something. He cursed all the Hyuga and their all-seeing eyes and their all-knowing presence. If she did not fear accusation, then he would lay it all out. "What is it that you want from me?" When she didn't answer, or even seem to understand, he clarified. "How is it, that when the department of finance and the treasury were bickering, that you suddenly bring a solution to me? How is it, that when the department of trade was on the brink of destruction, that you give me a girl who has the—_possible_—skills to prevent a fall out?

Pardon me, Lady Hitomi, but it all seems rather convenient for you to place one of your own—your very own granddaughter who you have trained no less—into my inner sanctum. Again, I ask you, _what do you want_?"

Lady Hitomi was not moved by his vehemence or his dissecting eyes. Instead, she merely blinked and calmly took a seat, as if they were having an amicable discussion rather than a confrontation. Her tranquility roused his anger, but he did not move.

"You are accusing the Hyuga of a coup," she said. He was not the only one who could lay it plainly.

Kakashi did not flinch, did not move, did not acknowledge that that was _exactly _what he was thinking of.

"I can tell you, Lord Hokage, that that is not what the Hyuga, or I, want," Lady Hitomi said.

Kakashi did not believe her.

Lady Hitomi looked at him as if he were a bug she was sparing. _He wanted to throw something_.

"The Hyuga, my Lord Hokage, have never had the need to be the rulers of Konoha," Lady Hitomi said, as if the very thought was beneath her and a waste of the Hyuga's precious time. "It is not only time-consuming, but exhausting—in both our energies and treasury. No. There is no need for a Hyuga to be Hokage, or numerous Hyugas to dominate the council. There never will be.

The Hyuga, my Lord Hokage, have other means of ruling and controlling the village, and the world beyond. Money, knowledge and intelligence ensures that the clan is safe and our position secured." She looked to him sharply, so scalding that he almost drew back. "_That is all we have always wanted_. We do not wish to control the world or the village, we merely want to control ourselves. Thus, you can be rest assured, Lord Hokage, that the Hyuga have no designs for a rebellion.

"A rebellion would be foolish, and would decimate our clan."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, wary and cautious. What she spoke of held weight, and the argument did coincide with what he knew of the Hyuga, both from research and his own relations with the clan. "Very well," he said, but it was not in finality. "You may not have any desires for Konoha, but your granddaughter knows how to work wonders with numbers-"

"Are you _daft_?" Lady Hitomi hissed, as if what he said was a personal insult—_and it was_. She was so angry that her eyes sparked with white flint, more emotion than Kakashi had ever seen in a Hyuga. "Are you implying that the Hyuga are in need of _funds_?" She nearly scoffed, but that would be most unbecoming and inelegant. "We are the Hyuga, _child_, we have trade relations across the land—across the borders—across the _oceans_. Our accountants are highly gifted and our traders highly intuitive. We have never been left wanting, nor are we going to be anytime soon."

"And yet you do not advise our treasury," Kakashi cut, quick and fatal.

Her eyes burst into hot white flames, a burning and searing that left Kakashi short of breath. This was a Will of Fire unlike any other he had encountered.

"We serve Konoha in other ways," Lady Hitomi hissed, deathly and omnipotent. "With our _lives_."

Kakashi looked away.

He refused to feel chastened, but he did. He knew, better than most, that the Hyuga were dedicated to Konoha. They had never been greedy enough to take from the very village they served, the very people they had bound themselves to watch over and protect. They had never had the desire to be more than the Hyuga, to reap and cut down anyone in their path for the coveted title of Hokage. _The Hyuga were not the Uchiha_. They did not have to be underhanded or sly—they were just very good at playing the game, having more than enough private ventures, increasing funds and growing assets to keep their clan thriving.

They had not become the most powerful clan in Konoha from cheating.

They had become the most powerful clan in Konoha from _saving_.

Exhausted and bereft, Kakashi fell into the chair behind him. He had been foolish to exchange words with a Hyuga, in particular one of her calibre, wise and experienced from all her years. Even more foolish to accuse the Hyuga of anything. His suspicions could be right, or they could very well be wrong, but he was not about to trust Lady Hitomi on her word. And yet…

He closed his eyes.

And yet he was still desperate enough to take the chance—a chance on the girl.

"If you are done smearing the Hyuga name," Lady Hitomi said, smouldering with distaste, "then perhaps you would like to meet my granddaughter."

He opened his eye and looked at her, wary but curious. "Where is she?"

"Outside," Lady Hitomi said. "My attendant will show you the way."

At first, he didn't move, watching her carefully as the afternoon sun streamed colour into the room through the painted paper windows and doors. She could, very well, strike him down at any given time for having insulted her and her kin non-stop for the past half hour. _He had been foolish_. He had given her a reason to watch him… perhaps with even more care and precision than prior to this meeting.

She said nothing and did not move. When it was finally evident that she had no plans to down him, Kakashi stood from his seat and nodded to the attendant who moved for the door. Stiff and a little unbalanced from their fired exchange, Kakashi made to step forward when another attendant moved toward him. He nearly drew out a kunai in defence, but was glad that he'd refrained when the second attendant handed him a folder.

He eyed the file cautiously. Lady Hitomi may very well have placed an explosive tag in the papers.

"You may want to test her," Lady Hitomi clarified.

He saw that she saw his hesitation. He found himself getting weaker and weaker in her presence. He cursed those all-seeing eyes.

"Give her the file," she said. "She will be able to discern the situation for herself."

Kakashi frowned, but refused to remain weak in her gaze. Stubbornly, almost _rebelliously_, he took the file from the attendant and opened the folder, as if the brisk action alone could swipe aside his apprehension and her disapproving judgement. But with one, brief scan over the first page, his eyes went wide and he glared at the Hyuga elder. Perhaps he _hadn't_ been foolish to accuse her. "This is-!"

"If you think Konoha's accounts are private," she met his glare with a glare of her own, "then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

He was incredulous. Incredulous and speechless. And angry. And definitely, _definitely _paranoid. It would seem that the Hokage Tower's security was lacking. Either lacking, or _traitorous_. He caught Lady Hitomi's cool look, and he understood. She had just made it very clear that he was vulnerable—that _Konoha _was vulnerable. _His inner sanctum had already been penetrated._

He distrusted her, but he understood that Konoha falling was not advantageous for the Hyuga either.

"Go," Lady Hitomi said. "She is waiting."

Kakashi closed the folder with a _snap_.

He was desperate, so very, very desperate…

He followed the attendant outside, a frown marring his otherwise smooth forehead.

…and hoped very, very much that the girl wouldn't disappoint.

Kakashi's grip on the folder grew firm and his shoulders straightened.

_For he had no one else to turn to_.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Eight**

The attendant led him down an open corridor, under an eavesdropping of a free-standing entryway, and deep into one of the teahouse's secluded gardens. If he was surprised by the privacy, or even the distance between the garden and the rest of the establishment, he said nothing, much less showed it. Instead, he silently noted the two in the gazebo: one standing just within the red threshold of the structure, and the other sitting at the cherry wood table taking tea.

Kakashi immediately surmised the one sitting to be the girl—her frame smaller and frailer than the broader, male-like figure standing guard. He could hardly believe that after a month of waiting that he was to finally meet her. There had been moments where he had thought of her, of what she was like and what she could possibly do to relieve some of his worry. And he had read her files so often and thoroughly that he felt like he knew her, like old acquaintances knew each other, brief facts and short encounters. His desperation had driven him to hope and dream—and _believe_—only to unravel for naught in the light of his own suspicions of the Hyuga, perhaps not Hyuga, but most definitely Lady Hitomi.

It only took a moment, and his vision of her had been dashed. Now, the girl was a stranger. _She had always been a stranger_, and Kakashi felt foolish for fostering preconceptions when shinobi knew better than to be presumptuous. It meant failed missions and, worse, death.

In this case, it could mean the fall of his beloved village hidden in the leaves.

Kakashi sighed, into the wind, and held the folder closer to his side. Dashed hopes. The breeze shook the nearby maple and gingko trees, and the grasses bent upon command. At the peak of the summer season, the green gingko leaves were still bound strong to their branches, but several had fallen into his path. He watched as the man shifted to place him within his line of sight. As if on cue, the girl turned her head and caught sight of him too.

And he, her.

At the peak of the summer season, several green gingko leaves fell across his path like confetti, the cooling breeze teasing his hair. For a moment, Kakashi was speechless and cold. _Her eyes_. They were not _Hyuga_ eyes. They were not the white, blank nothingness of the very eyes that unnerved him, but rather her eyes were the eyes so common to the Fire Country: a dark brown with… _pupils_.

Kakashi nearly stumbled in disbelief and pity.

From a distance, he couldn't yet form a solid opinion of her, of her rising slowly to her feet, of her trembling at the sight of him—_of her eyes_. He could not yet read her personality—_could not allow himself to think more or less of her_. For all he knew, she could be completely innocent of treachery, completely unaware of her grandmother's scheming. He stalled himself. For all he knew, _Lady Hitomi could be completely innocent of treachery too_.

His shinobi paranoia was blinding him.

Forcibly pushing aside his erratic thoughts and accusations, Kakashi stepped into the gazebo and nodded to the girl. Lady Hitomi's attendant did not enter the structure, but rather bowed and made a quiet, respectful exit. The man standing at the threshold bowed as well, but did not leave his post. The girl, however, _was a nervous wreck_.

Kakashi tried not to squirm as her anxious, non-Hyuga eyes jumped all over the place, over his Hokage hat, Hokage robes and his masked visage—over the gazebo, the pond and the maple trees. He noted that on more than one occasion she looked to the guard at the entranceway, only to wince when she noticed him noticing. Kakashi felt himself smile despite himself.

_She was easy to read_.

But then he frowned.

_She could be acting_.

Refraining from sighing, he decided to engage her, for she did not seem to have her wits about her at the moment. And yet, before he could open his mouth to welcome her back to the village, the girl suddenly bowed at the waist—so abrupt and stiff that her long hair whipped behind her like a kite's tail snapping in the wind.

"G-good morning, L-Lord H-Hokage," she stuttered.

Kakashi blinked rapidly, incredulous. Her voice was _tiny_—_mousey_ even. He did not think she resembled a Hyuga much. His eyes sharpened. Perhaps she _wasn't_ a Hyuga. He stepped forward, cautious and on the defence. But when she slowly straightened from the bow, Kakashi recognized her colouring and hair immediately. Those porcelain features could not be copied, and a quick scan over her person confirmed that she was not curtained with a genjutsu.

Again, his paranoia was getting the better of him.

"Lady Hinata," he addressed with a respectful dip of his head. She accorded the title of "lady," being Hiashi's first born. "I am glad that you have decided to heed my summons." And, despite himself, he _was_ glad that she had agreed to come. "Please, sit."

He pretended not to notice how nervous and flustered she was as he moved past her, especially when she had nearly missed her seat and almost fell to the ground. Fortunately, she fixed herself just in time and plotted herself firmly into her chair, blushing all the while. Kakashi found her funny, and a little strange, but did not comment as he took to the seat opposite from her.

He waited for most of her nerves to work themselves out before deciding to begin, but even then she surprised him when she suddenly reached for the teapot and poured him a cup of tea. Albeit, it was _cold_ tea, but tea nonetheless. Her manners were considered impeccable, even given the situation. Kakashi suddenly wanted to chuckle, and at her expense too. He felt like a naughty boy.

The teapot shook in her hands as she placed it down. Nothing broke, fortunately. He really should get started.

"Lady Hinata," he addressed politely.

Her shoulders tensed. With her hands in her lap and her head facing down, low enough that her bangs hid her eyes from him, Kakashi unexpectedly pictured her as an armadillo curling into itself. It was hard to believe that she was considered the Fire daimyo's apprentice. She certainly wasn't like any Hyuga he had ever met.

Kakashi cleared his threat. Now _he_ was starting to feel awkward. Trying again, he decided to place some action behind his words. Offering the folder, as Lady Hitomi had advised, Kakashi suggested, "I believe these will explain our situation better than I can."

She hesitated, peeking out from behind her bangs once or twice, before carefully taking the folder into her trembling hands. Kakashi noticed that the man standing guard was not at all flustered by the girl's lack of composure. In fact, Kakashi would believe that the man was fond of the girl's anxiousness. It was strange, and even amusing.

Turning his attention back to the girl, Kakashi watched her open the file and-

He stiffened.

-_and she completely changed_. Her eyes sharpened and her countenance sobered, her whole body straightened and there was a power behind her gaze—behind her non-Hyuga, yet Hyuga-like, eyes. _There_, he thought, was the Hyuga he had been looking for. _There_, he suspected, was the girl he should be cautious of.

And just when he thought she couldn't surprise him any further, her face lifted and her non-Hyuga, yet Hyuga-like eyes met him dead centre. It unnerved him. _She_ unnerved him, for there was so much self-assurance and… _knowledge_ in her stare that he was that little boy again, but this time he was on the receiving end of a sound scolding for having been naughty earlier.

"Lord Hokage," she said, with such confidence and surety that he could broke no word. "Konoha is being swindled."

Kakashi felt his world crash down around him.

xxx

Hinata gasped when the Hokage snatched the folder from hands. He had moved so fast and swift that she hadn't noticed her hands empty until she saw the file in his hands. And even then, it didn't fully register. It was like he had manipulated the time and space around her, and took advantage of her mortality. He was a shinobi, it finally dawned on her: _she did not belong_.

She tried not to let her thoughts distract her, focusing on the Hokage as his one visible eye tore through the papers in anger and disbelief. _She hadn't been meant to read the accounts_. She could tell that he hadn't expected the folder to be filled with private reports. His lack of control was telling enough; _he was emoting all over the place_! All the shinobi she knew, including Kō, were experienced in masking their thoughts and emotions. So experienced, that it was almost an art form—the perfect actor or actress.

Hinata gave the Hokage a moment to collect himself, casting her eyes out to the pond. The gazebo was truly a beautiful construction, floating over a water of reed and Koi. The maples and gingko trees softened the hard stone of the structure, and the open eaves let the wind alleviate stress and uneasiness. The private garden did not allow for much conflict to take hold, even the one that had wound its way around the Hokage.

Feeling that the he had calmed somewhat, she turned back to him with a blank, patient mien. He struggled for a moment to maintain his passive façade in face of her natural tranquility, but then settled with being a little disgruntled and worried.

Quietly, cautiously, he asked her, "How did you know?"

In her brief two years at government, Hinata had faced deceitful ministers, greedy merchants, and even pilfering generals—a misshapen treasury record was not hard to place. A brief scan, and that was all she needed to know that something was off-kilter and wrong. She was not Lord Fusao's apprentice for nothing.

"I am familiar with it," Hinata replied. "I have seen accounts like this before."

A spark of surprise passed through the Hokage's eye. He truly must be unbalanced if he, the (supposedly) most powerful shinobi in the village, could not reign in his emotions. Hinata surmised that there was more to the situation than the accounts. Perhaps a breach in security? She had experienced it before. After the Fourth Shinobi War, the Fire Country's parliament had been in shambles, and anyone—_everyone_—had taken advantage of it.

She had stayed by Lord Fusao despite the odds.

The Hokage had lowered his eye in contemplation, disturbed and distraught. He did not notice her sympathetic gaze, for Hinata understood how awful it was to watch order fall into chaos. She understood how heart-wrenching it was to have safety and assurance be snatched right out from under him. She understood that he must be feeling alone and isolated, where everyone was against and away from him. Hinata understood what it meant to be the only one falling.

She reached her hand out for his, the one clenched tight around the wrinkled folder, and his eye went wide. But neither spoke as her fingers grazed his knuckles. Compassion. She channelled compassion toward him, and understanding, reassurance and acceptance. She hoped he could feel it.

"Lord Hokage," she said, holding his gaze. "Tell me how I can help you."

xxx

There was so much conviction—empathy—assurance in her expression that Kakashi could not find a reason to doubt her. She was laying herself so plainly, so absolutely, before him that he was knocked breathless. Everyone in Konoha, civilian and shinobi alike, wore a mask. Hinata Hyuga, however, _did not_, at least not in that moment with the wind blowing softly against her temple and the sun glowing like beacons in her eyes. She appeared very much capable of tackling any assignment he could possibly give her and, not only accomplish, but go beyond his expectation.

She was a formidable opponent, for she moved his heart.

Kakashi caught himself then. She was a Hyuga. She could very well be an excellent actress, peeling away all his defences one-by-one to steal everything precious to him, hoarding them for the Hyuga. But even as he thought it, he could not _believe_ it. Instead, he wanted to take her hand and clasp onto her like a lifeline. Never could a civilian elicit such a sense of safety for him; only a select few shinobi did.

He would have to take care around her. He would have to play his cards right. There was one method—and only one—where he could have her close enough to aid him, yet far enough to keep Konoha safe.

She must be a satellite, revolving around his inner sanctum, but never _within_. For him to do so, she must agree.

"Lady Hinata," Kakashi said, his control stabilizing. "I need you to solve this issue for me."

The girl understood, her eyes melting to a warm coffee-caramel. "Yes, Lord Hokage. I will balance the accounts for you."

"And the culprit," Kakashi made sure to add. "I want to know who is stealing from my village."

"Of course." She nodded, firm and no-nonsense.

"And no one must know that it is you," Kakashi pressed, urgent and tight. It was alarming enough that someone would be investigating the issue, but for that someone to be a _Hyuga_ would certainly bring attention to the matter, in particular to the mysterious thief. It was even _dangerous_, given that the girl was no shinobi. _She would not be able to defend herself_.

Kakashi pressed aside his clenching heart. He mustn't soften his decree, for this was the only way to simultaneously keep her under his watch and resolve the issue. He could not make a step back when he needed to step forward. Surely, she understood this… _And she did_. He could read it in her countenance. She understood that subtly was needed.

And the Hyuga, if anything, were subtle.

"I understand," she verbally confirmed.

"We must assign you a new name," Kakashi decided. "We can keep your given name; it will allow for an easier transition."

She nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a preference on a particular surname?" he enquired. It was the best he could offer her, given the situation. To strip a Hyuga of their clan name was rather hurtful, he knew, but there was very little choice. Kakashi hoped that the Hyuga would not hear of this or, seeing as the guard was still within their presence, hoped that they be understanding.

His only consolation, he thought, was that the girl did not bear the signature white eyes of the Hyuga. It made spy work easier.

"Kimura," the girl proposed, not even a moment of hesitance.

Kakashi smiled. _Tree village_. She was clever.

"Very well," he accepted. "I'm glad to have you with us, Miss Kimura."

Miss Kimura smiled, oblivious to his caution towards her.

Kakashi would give her a chance, but he would be a fool to give her his trust.

xxx

When she parted ways from the Hokage, Hinata hadn't expected her grandmother's attendant to be waiting for her. The servant had bowed, a slight frame standing in the teahouse's elegant foyer, a picturesque younger woman of good breeding. Like all Hyuga, the attendant was beautiful, and like all Branch members, she was polite and respectful. Hinata was Lady Hitomi's favoured, although it was left unsaid and unannounced.

With very few words exchanged between Hinata and the attendant, fewer still coming from Kō, the attendant had escorted them to the Hyuga compound, whereby Hinata had hesitated just outside the beautiful gates. With a guard flanked on each side of the door, Hinata felt that pressure pressing against her heart. She did not want to move forward, for moving forward, into that place, felt like moving _backward_.

Peering up at the name plank secured above the doorframe, Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled slow and even. The "Hyuga" carved and painted in the wood was absolute and intimidating, and Hinata's nerves prickled. Neither of the guards blinked, nor the attendant move. They recognized her as their lord's first born, and Lady Hitomi's favoured.

"Lady Hinata," Kō said. "It has been a tiring day. Perhaps you would like to take to bed?"

It was subtle. It was encouraging. It was _so_ Kō.

Smiling, Hinata felt her guardian hovering behind her, close enough to pull her into safety, and yet far enough for her to stretch her wings. Knowing that he was near, Hinata felt comfortable enough to enter the Hyuga compound.

The attendant bowed again once they were inside, and then led Hinata and Kō further into the Hyuga labyrinth. Of all the unexpected happenings of the day, it was perhaps the next event that truly shook Hinata. It froze her on the spot, the peony bushes wafting heady honey into her hair, yet she took no notice of the flowers, of the ripening plum tree or the beautiful rock garden.

No.

For standing at the door of the Main House… was her _father_. Even when she had been recalled amidst the Fourth Shinobi War, he had not gone to see her. Even when her mother had died, he had not gone to see her. Even when she had been recovered from the Kumo-nin, _he had not gone to see her_.

He had never needed her then…

Her eyes trailed to the ground.

…so why would he call on her now?

Anxious, Hinata lifted her eyes, slight and careful, to look at her father. She only managed to catch a snippet of his beautiful, honourable and hard Hyuga eyes before he turned from her, sharp and a rustling of his stunning black and white robes. They were silent for a tense, pulsing moment, enough so that the attendant was beginning to feel nervous and Kō uneasy. Hinata was not Lord Hiashi's favoured.

Just as Hinata dropped her gaze, her father spoke, his tone rough and pinched.

It was one of the reasons why he never saw her.

"Your grandmother has informed me of your return," the Lord Hyuga said. Hinata did not respond. She was not supposed to. "You will be serving the village, as I understand it."

She nodded. He did not see, but it didn't matter.

And just as abruptly as he had spoken, he just as abruptly left her at his doorstep.

The wind shook the plum tree and Kō shuffled, breaking form. His Lord Hiashi unnerved everyone and anyone in his presence. The guardian did not wholly understand his master, but he understood how completely his master had hurt his young mistress… _always_ hurt his young mistress.

But that was all right with Hinata, for she understood her father all too well.

It was not _she_ who disappointed him, but rather how she reminded him of _his_ mistakes.

Bereft and compassionate, Hinata straightened and found the courage to step into the house, the very house where she had lost her eyes, her mother, her identity—_herself_.

Her grandmother had told her not to disappoint her…

Hinata listened as the front doors closed behind her.

…and she would hate to do so.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Nine**

Neji had been given the task of escorting her to the Hokage Tower the next morning. Roused by an insufferable Ninken before the sunrise, Neji wouldn't have refused the mission even if the elders threatened him with the Cursed Seal. He had not called on her the previous day, even after he heard of her arrival in the Main House. He did not know what to say to her yet, and he felt guilty for not even initiating a conversation

He was being a coward.

And as he strode down the familiar hallways, past the familiar windows and through the familiar doors, he felt disconnected from the world around him. His sense of not-belonging heightened as his eyes landed on the one door he would usually bypass, the one door he would usually not notice, the one door that he had never seen opened—the one door he must now face.

Consciously, very consciously, he knocked, only that he hadn't felt himself knock. It was as if he was watching himself move, but not being mentally involved, an out-of-body experience that rattled him.

It was Kō who answered, and Neji had the sense enough to step back. Kō had been his cousin's guardian for more than a decade. Not only was Kō his elder, but his senior in terms of occupation. _K__ō_ _had taken his place_ when he had abandoned it.

The older man deserved Neji's respect.

"Good morning, Neji," Kō said.

"Good morning, Kō." Neji tried not to be too stiff, but he did not learn to be anything but stiff. "I have come to escort Lady Hinata to the Hokage."

Kō looked wary. In front of Neji, another Branch member, Kō had the liberty to emote as much as he wanted, as long as it did not break respectability. At length, Kō nodded. "Of course. Her ladyship will be ready in just a moment."

Neji accepted this and remained quiet when Kō closed the door on him for privacy. It did not take his cousin long to be ready for travel (although it was certainly longer than what a kunoichi would have taken), and as she stepped out of her room to grace him with a polite smile, Neji was mildly taken aback by her contacts. He did not understand why she was wearing them in a place where white eyes were accepted… and _protected_.

"G-good morning, N-Neji," she said quietly.

Neji bowed at the waist. "Good morning, Lady Hinata. I am to escort you to the Hokage Tower."

Hinata nodded, a little uneasy in his presence. She was always uneasy with him, always a little frightened near Tenten, but she was always perfectly fine, even indulgent, when she was with Lee. It confused Neji, and perhaps chafed him a little, but he did not try to dissuade her from Lee's company either. As eccentric as his male teammate was, Neji had complete faith in Lee and his abilities.

"I will see you soon, Kō," Hinata said to her guardian, a smile on her lips.

"Have a good day, mistress," Kō answered, a strained smile on his lips. The guardian did not wish to see her go, not into a village of professional killers.

Neji said nothing. It was not his place to say anything.

With the sun rapidly rising over the picturesque homes of the hidden village, the cousins made for the Hokage Tower at an even pace. Neji did not want to rush his cousin, and the Ninken had spoken nothing about urgency. He gave his cousin time to look around her new (old) home.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, many parts of the village had been rebuilt. A new layout had been formulated and put into action. Several buildings that had been left standing, had been demolished and rebuilt according to the new schematics, allowing for a better sprawl of shops and restaurants among residential areas. The Hokage Tower, of course, remained at the centre of the village, but the roads were much more accessible and defendable. A new (and secret) underground tunnel had been applied, along with unexpected passages throughout many parts of the village.

Konoha would not be caught unawares again.

His cousin did not know all of this, but Neji surmised that she would soon. Shinobi or not—a Hyuga was _always_ in the thick of things.

_Konoha was their home_.

xxx

When they neared the Hokage Tower, Hinata reigned in her fear and uncertainty. It was not the height or the size of the building that made her nervous, but rather the implication of her being within. As a child, she had dreamt of entering the tower as a shinobi, proud and confident after completing a mission. But now, she was invited into the building for other reasons, reasons that did not entail her to be a shinobi. It was both heartening and heart-wrenching, to be asked to come, but for not the reasons she had always wished for.

Chiding herself, Hinata followed Neji into the tower. She mustn't be selfish. It was an honour to be called upon by the Hokage himself. It _should_ be an honour to serve the village… but she did not have the heart for it quite yet. Perhaps, after some time had passed, Hinata would begin to think of this place as home… again.

Hinata pressed her lips, pensive, as they climbed the stairs. When the ground levelled off, she saw that they were in front of a large set of doors with guards on either side: shinobi. One of the guards raised a brow at the sight of them, a man with shoulder-length hair, a senbon in his mouth and a bandana tied around his head. His partner, whose one side of his face was scarred, had the sense to be less open and more cautious.

Neji stepped forward and announced, "Neji Hyuga reporting to the Hokage."

The man with the bandana frowned. "And your guest?"

"Lady-"

"H-Hinata K-Kimura," Hinata squeaked nervously. She hadn't meant to interrupt Neji, but she had a feeling that he hadn't been briefed about her profile. Indeed, when Neji looked to her, he was as stoic as ever, but there was a flicker of question in his eyes.

"Ah," the scarred one hummed in understanding. "Miss Kimura, the Hokage has told us of your coming. Please, wait a moment."

Hinata gave a jolting nod, almost like a broken machine, as the guard knocked on the door and opened it a sliver. He spoke to the one within and, with a noise that sounded like an affirmative, the guard opened the door further to allow Hinata and Neji access.

"The Hokage is ready to see you now, Miss Kimura," he said.

Hinata tried not to tremble when the bandana guard's eyes followed her into the room, curious and wondering. She did not miss the scarred guard's sharp chiding at the bandana guard, who only laughed his partner off. They were not like the Fire daimyo's guards at all.

Finding herself, Hinata was met with a very harrowed and pitiful sight of the Hokage. With his hat on the floor, his robes open to his shinobi-wear beneath, and his hair in disarray, the Hokage seemed much too tired and fatigued than she suspected was normal. His shoulders, which had been drooping forward in weariness, slowly straightened at the sight of his guests, his one visible eye coming drearily into focus. He needed coffee, or perhaps tea, for he was not fully awake. But given the state of his office, it didn't surprise Hinata if he hadn't notice the sunrise at all.

For sprawled over his desk, his floor, his shelves… even on his windowsill, were great stacks of paperwork that blocked patches of the sun from entering the room. And despite herself, Hinata felt her hands itch to organize the mess, or at least to tell someone—preferably the Hokage himself—to clean up this abominable chaos!

"Miss Kimura," the Hokage said by way of greeting. "As you can see, I'm a little… preoccupied at the moment." He hadn't slept, Hinata surmised. "Please forgive me if I cannot give you a full briefing of the situation or even a tour of the tower. She's a magnificent building, of course, but time for me is a little tight."

Hinata managed a nod, her attention divided between the clutter and not wanting to inconvenient him.

"I will have Raido escort you to the archives. He will stay with you until Izumo and Kotetsu relieves him," the Hokage said. "They are my most trusted guards and shinobi, and will protect you as they would protect me. Is that acceptable, Miss Kimura?"

"Y-yes, L-lord Hokage." Hinata bowed. "T-thank you f-for your k-kindness."

The Hokage smiled, and then called in the one named Raido. He was the guard with scarred face. The Hokage must've briefed Raido earlier, for the guard and Hokage exchanged very few words before leading Hinata off. When Neji frowned and turned to go after them, the Hokage stayed the jonin.

"Stay, Neji," the Hokage said. "I feel that I have some explanations for you."

Neji hesitated, and Hinata somehow knew that it was because of her.

"I-I will s-see you s-soon," she said to him, with a very, very hesitant smile.

Those were the words she had given Kō.

With one more bow to the Hokage, and to Neji, Hinata turned and followed Raido out of the room.

xxx

"I understand." Neji. Unquestioning. Comprehending. _Perfect soldier_.

Kakashi almost let out a sigh of relief, but checked himself. He may be tired, irritated and worried, but he would be a fool to be _relieved_. It was much too soon into this new endeavour to be reassured when he did not know the extent of the damage done. At best, it could be several minor shinobi and civilians hoping to get a little more sake at the village's expense. At worst, it could be a rebellion at work.

He did not want to take any chances.

"I do not know what to rate this mission," Kakashi confessed to the younger jonin. "However, I do not want to endanger your cousin any further. Her identity _must_ be protected."

Or the whole of the Hyuga may very well reveal themselves as the enemy and cut him down early.

Neji nodded, discomfited by the idea of harm coming to his cousin. Kakashi noted this with care. He did not want the Hyuga to be divided if, and only _if_, there came a time when Konoha may need to fight the Hyuga. Kakashi pressed his lips. He was making assumptions again, but it was the underneath the underneath that mattered.

"I have a proposition for Lady Hitomi," Kakashi said.

Neji stiffened, his eyes sharp and wary.

Kakashi handed a scroll over to the Hyuga. "Give this to her and wait for a reply. I need to know by 0300 hours."

Neji dutifully took the scroll. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

So many gears had been set into motion for the girl, and Kakashi hoped very, very, _very_ much that it'd be worth it.

"Dismissed," he said to his shinobi.

Neji bowed and left.

Kakashi sighed and returned to his paperwork once again.

It would be a long day.

xxx

Konoha's financial statements were archived in the lower levels of the Hokage Tower, below ground, but certainly above the more… _discreet_ areas of the institution. The hallways were made sickly and cold by the harsh florescent lighting, and every now and then the air ducts reverberated like a sleeping dragon to blow cool false-wind into the basement. When Hinata had discussed the next steps with the Hokage, he hadn't mentioned that the files were locked in underground vaults. He had only mentioned that the old papers may contain a clue, for he did not know how long the village's treasury had been pilfered from.

And that was fine for Hinata. She had worked in far worse conditions, in a broken building with leaking roofs and caved-in walls. The war had ravaged most the capital's buildings, and the parliament buildings had been no exception. If anything, they had been the most targeted.

Rubbing her arms for heat, Hinata watched as Raido unlocked one of the vaults. With a light push that only a shinobi could manage, the metal door opened and the lights flickered to life. The room was reminiscent of a personal library, with two storeys filled with metal filing cabinets. Two small spiral staircases on either side of the room led up to the second level, along with wheeled ladders for easy reach. But what was truly jarring, was the cold and the icy feel in the room.

It was a vault, Hinata reminded herself, gingerly stepping into the room. It was meant to be cold and icy. Almost shivering, she scanned the room and found that the cabinets weren't labelled. The organizational part of her chafed, the perfectionist in her scowled, and the worker in her merely sighed and got to her task.

She pulled open one of the cabinets and saw that innards dated back two decades. She didn't have to pursue her research so far back. Perhaps a decade would be more agreeable. When she asked Raido, albeit in sudden starts and stops, he looked concerned for a moment before he moved to another vault. When she tried the cabinets in the second vault, she was satisfied that the contents were more recent. Thanking the shinobi, Hinata began to dig through the papers.

Not long had passed before Hinata was fully immersed in her work. She hardly noticed Raido, and didn't notice at all when the guard was replaced with two others: Izumo and Kotetsu. They exchanged quick "hellos," and then Hinata was lost in the paperwork again.

Hours went by with nothing but the sounds of paper shuffling and cabinets opening. If Izumo and Kotetsu were curious as to what she was doing, they didn't dare to break her concentration, deciding instead to stand back and watch. When lunch came around, one of the guards (Izumo, she believed) handed her several onigiri and a cup of tea before withdrawing to his corner.

But what the guards didn't know, for they could not read her thoughts, was that Hinata's irritation was rising with each passing hour. Not only was the filing disorganized, but the accounts were _appalling_. And as she opened one cabinet after another, not giving any of them but a courtesy glance, the guards were becoming acutely aware that something was wrong, especially with the way she was trembling.

Then, in the mid-afternoon, Hinata startled them both when she suddenly ripped three folders from three supposedly random cabinets. They thought that perhaps they should calm her, but she was suddenly striding past them and out of the vault. Izumo and Kotetsu looked to each other owlishly before quickly hurrying after the civilian. They did not stop her, for stopping her was not within their orders, but they didn't have to when she halted in front of the Hokage's office and the Hokage's elite guards.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata braced herself for the confrontation. What the guards thought were nerves and fears were really _anger_ and _irritation_. Thus, she surprised them when she next spoke.

"I wish to see the Hokage, please." Not even a single stutter.

The one with bandana looked to the one named Raido, who looked to Izumo and Kotetsu. Izumo and Kotetsu shrugged. They didn't know the civilian enough to give Raido a correct profile. Seeing this, Raido turned to Hinata.

"Miss Kimura," he said," the Lord Hokage is in midst of a very important meeting."

He hadn't meant to talk _down_ at her. She just looked so _young_ and _vulnerable_.

Pursing her lips, a little worried now, Hinata enquired, "When is the next convenient time I may see him?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'm afraid," Raido said with pity and comfort.

Hinata clenched the folders in her hands, enough to wrinkle them. _Tomorrow morning_? What she had to discuss could not _possibly_ wait until tomorrow morning. There were miscalculations to look over, courses of action to debate and plans to be initiated—at once! _She did not have until tomorrow morning!_

Frowning, she looked Raido in the eye and said, "I must see him now."

"Miss Kimura-"

"_Now_."

Raido faltered. He hadn't expected a _commanding_ tone to come out of a little girl's mouth. In fact, he hadn't expected much from the girl to begin with. His partner, Izumo and Kotetsu thought the same too, and were too stunned to speak or console her. Which was why, when she suddenly strode forward and pushed open the door, none of the four shinobi elites had the wits to stop her!

Hinata hardly blinked when the room full of council members turned as one to glare at her. She had interrupted them. Fine. She was not going to deny that she was being rude, _but they were idiots to have erred for so long_.

The Hokage, especially surprised, was also especially angered at the disruption. Calm and calculating, he wove his fingers before his mouth and acknowledged, "Miss Kimura, we are having a meeting. Perhaps you can return later?"

His words sounded like her father's, but Hinata didn't falter. She had no time for foolishness.

"Lord Hokage," she said, managing a brief and curt bow in the process. "I apologize for interrupting. However, there are some things that cannot be delayed."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes, speculative and concerned. "Is this about the situation we've discussed?"

"No."

Somewhat relieved, and angry again, the Hokage glared. "Then we can discuss it in the morning."

"No."

The Hokage jolted. "What-?"

"Your shinobi are not paying their taxes, you're charging too little for electricity, investing too much in road construction, overpaying for medical supplies and," she took a breath, as if the last error was too insulting to speak of, "_you're paying too much for rice_."

The Hokage's eye went large, not comprehending all that she was saying. "Rice?" was all he could manage.

"Yes." Brief. Curt. To-the-point. "The Fire Country has had a good harvest this year. The price you are paying is exorbitant. Who is your supplier?"

One of the council members answered, seeing as the Hokage and many of the other members were still too shocked to speak.

Hinata frowned and almost hissed in frustration. "They are not reliable—have never been. You must find another merchant, or you will be eaten out of your own pockets. As you are now, you're currently paying _twice_ the market price-" one of council members hissed for her, "and that does not even include _shipping_."

The Hokage looked to be having a heart attack.

That was fine with Hinata. She did not know who his minister of trade was, but the Hokage was to blame for hiring such a dolt.

"I will leave these files with you, Lord Hokage," Hinata said. "I will assume you will read them over tonight—and _then_ we will discuss things in the morning." She gave him a pointed look. "Good day, sir."

With that, she slammed the files onto his desk, spun on her toes, and marched out of his office, leaving the shinobi and council members speechless in her wake.

And _that_ was why she was Lord Fusao's apprentice.

She, like him, could not accept incompetence.

xxx

Kakashi could not seem to catch his breath.

_Paying too much for rice_?

He felt the room spin.

_Overpaying for medical supplies? Investing in too much road construction? Charging too little for electricity?_

He nearly coughed up a lung. How could she storm into his office and point out a whole slew of supposed flaws? Did she expect him to take her word for it? Perhaps those weren't the problem areas in his treasury. Perhaps she was fooling him. P_erhaps she was right_.

Kami, _were_ they paying too much for rice?

He-

"Um…" Genma sounded awkwardly at the door. He winced when they turned to him. "Just so you know, I've been paying my taxes. _I swear_."

Raido slapped his forehead, incredulous of his partner.

But Kakashi had a different reaction. Kakashi's reaction was for his breath to catch, a harsh pull that choked him. Were his very own shinobi evading _taxes_? That was _ludicrous_!

"She spoke as if _all_ shinobi are involved in the scheme," Homura observed, a little troubled.

Tsunade frowned and turned to Kakashi. "Who is she?"

Still a little stunned, the Hokage faced the council. "My new financial consultant."

Homura looked to Koharu, and Koharu contemplated this.

At length, the woman said, "She seems competent."

And that was what he had wanted, right? Someone competent enough to rip through his incompetence?

Of course, Kakashi complied. He _did_ want someone competent.

But must she rip him apart so _publicly_?

A man needed his pride, after all.

He looked to the folders the girl had left for him and groaned.

_More_ paperwork.

She knew just how to break him.

"We will discuss this later," he said to the council, and then dismissed them

He feared his own incompetence.

xxx

Kō was waiting for her when she came out of the Hokage Tower. He must've been ready to wait for a long while, for it was not yet her time to leave work as it was. Troubled, and still a little frustrated by the inept accounts, Hinata greeted him with a worried furrow of her brows, and was startled to see him wearing his contacts.

"Miss Kimura," Kō said. "I have come to escort you to our new home."

Hinata cocked her head in query, but said nothing as her guardian led her away from the Hokage Tower. It did not take long for Hinata to notice that they were _not_ heading to the Hyuga compound. In fact, they were heading to the _opposite_ end of the village from the Hyuga compound.

Immediately, Hinata thought that perhaps they had troubled the Hyuga. Perhaps her father could not bear to have her near, for he had never hinted at wanting her. Or perhaps she had insulted the Hokage enough that the Hyuga was finally—_finally_—taking action to exile her from the clan. But, Hinata frowned, if that were true, then why was Kō still with her?

Her heart stopped. _Was __K__ō exiled too?_

"We are here, Miss Kimura," Kō said.

HInata searched the area around them, a residential street lined with small homes for young families. It was rather nice, she thought, for all the homes were newly built with curved roofs tiled in pastel colours: pink, lavender, peach and periwinkle. The one Kō had stopped in front of had a periwinkle roof: white walls, shuttered windows and two storeys. There was a gated entrance into a small courtyard garden surrounded by walls. The gate was made of metal bars and could be seen through into the workings of the house.

Although she admired the quaint home, she wondered at why they were here.

"Come," Kō instructed, taking out a key and opening the gate. Hustling her in, he led her across the courtyard and into the formal living room, closing the doors behind them.

Immediately, Hinata was alert.

"Hinata," Kō said, once they were alone and secure. "The task you embark on is riddled with caution and secrecy. It is why you are wearing your contacts, and why I am wearing mine now."

Hinata nodded, her throat tight.

"As such, Lady Hitomi and the Hokage have agreed that you must not reside within the Hyuga compound, least your identity be found," Kō explained, taking her hand in his to comfort her. "Lady Hitomi has purchased this home for you."

Hinata lowered her gaze, feeling cold.

Kō squeezed her hand. "Us," he amended. "She purchased the house for _us_. Do not worry, Hinata. I will always be by your side."

Logically, Hinata understood that in order to protect her identity, it was better not to be seen going in and out of the Hyuga compound. _However_, the child in her—the one crying in the library and waiting for her mother to never come—felt abandoned once more. _They would never want her._

Kō drew her into his arms and she closed her eyes.

Someday, she would not think of the Hyuga and grow cold.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Nafsi-chan****: Congrats on getting your degree!**

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Ten**

"All right," Kakashi said bracingly, preparing himself for battle. "Tell me what I did wrong and how I can fix it."

The girl frowned, her lips pursing and her eyebrows furrowing. When her eyes narrowed on him, he felt the distinct urge to squirm. How could he possibly have made a mistake so early in their conversation? And so early in the morning?

"Lord Hokage," she began. How could her lost of stutter made _him_ want to stutter? "Do _you_ know what you've done wrong?"

Under her intense stare, Kakashi wanted to withdraw into his chair. At least there was a table between them. "I know that it's taxes, electricity, road construction, medical supplies and rice." He listed them as if they could save his life.

It was what she had told him yesterday.

"Did you read the files?" she asked. She was on the edge of _demanding_.

He sobered. "I have read them, but had not necessarily understood them. You say that Konoha is overpaying for rice, but how can I know for sure?"

The girl was confused. "Do your shinobi not watch the market for you?"

_Kakashi was thrown_. No, he thought, he did not have his shinobi watching the market for prices or trade goings-on. He did not know if other villages did either. But in retrospect, it would make for a good C-rank mission.

He cursed. Out loud.

The girl blinked and surmised, "I suppose you do not."

Kakashi shook his head morosely, and the girl restrained from sighing. It was a sad day for the Hokage if a civilian—an _outsider_— judged him and found him wanting. But that was why he had summoned her, Kakashi reminded himself. She was to solve and prevent past fuck ups, present fuck ups, and future fuck ups.

He only hoped that she was not a Hyuga spy, but he _really_ couldn't have it both ways, now could he?

Perhaps it was because he looked so tired, or perhaps it was because he really didn't know what he was doing, for the girl decided to take pity on him. With gestures so reminiscent of her clan's Gentle Fist—the Gentle Fist that had been stolen from her—the girl reached forward and started to rearrange his desk. He could only watch, _fascinated_, as she carefully and efficiently manoeuvred piles of paper and stacks of folders. She never read them, only giving them a cursory glance before placing them in piles of (what Kakashi could only guess) urgency. From left to right, from the least urgent to the most, the papers were arranged in three stacks at the upper right corner of his desk, while the folders were put in the same fashion at the upper left corner.

Kakashi opened his mouth when she quietly rose from her seat with an armful of documents, but quickly caught himself when she placed them aside, by the wall with other less important files. Just when he thought she was finished, the girl shuffled his brushes and ink to his left. He favoured the right, thus he would accidentally spill his ink if he were looking over documents.

Giving a tweak to his paperweight, the girl took her seat again and faced him without an ounce of shame or disapproval. Instead, she picked up the three folders she had left him the day prior, and neatly opened them for their perusal.

"Now I will walk you through the accounts," the girl said patiently. "I will point out the problem areas, but for today, I will only elaborate on the larger dilemmas. Will that be all right, Lord Hokage?"

He couldn't find the words to answer her. She had made some sense amid the chaos in his office in less than fifteen minutes. _She had made some sense amid the chaos in Konoha's finances in less than six hours. _Kakashi was slightly in awe of her.

"Lord Hokage?" she called for his attention.

This girl made him speechless much too often to be regular… and he wasn't sure if he _disliked_ it. Not if his desk looked so pretty all the time. He could _actually_ see his desk now!

"Y-yes," he stammered, getting his wits together.

The girl nodded, and then directed his attention to the contents of the folders, in particular the parts detailing the shinobi taxes.

"Lord Hokage," she said, "I understand that after the war, there were several tax exemptions set in place. This is understandable due to the poor economy. However, from what I've gathered, the tax exemptions should have officially ended several months ago, according to the Bill T103." She drew the documentation to his attention. He noted the dates with an understanding frown. "As such, you and the council should rewrite the taxation formula. Several areas must be taken into consideration as well, such as the Inuzuka and their dog-nin."

Kakashi did not comprehend.

"Dog-nins receive a portion of a mission's pay, am I correct?" she enquired. Kakashi nodded. "And yet they do not pay for taxes."

Kakashi recoiled. Was she implying that dog-nins should be paying _taxes_? That was an insult. "That is not how a shinobi village works. Dog-nins risk their lives for us-"

"As do humans," the girl said. She wasn't offended by his tone, or the implication that she _did not belong_. Kakashi didn't know what to say. He did not want to sour their discussion any further. "They are equal partners on a shinobi team. They should also be treated as equals _outside_ of a shinobi team. In the past, during the founding of the village, dog-nins _have_ been paying taxes, albeit not in the monetary fashion we do today."

Kakashi did not comprehend, but was certainly curious.

The girl drew out another document, this one old, yellowed and curling at the edges. By Hashirama! The document must have dated back a century! Kakashi could only listen as the Hyuga pointed out how taxes, in the past, had been paid in portions of money and goods. For the Inuzukas of the past, humans paid through money, and their dog-nins paid a portion of the Inuzuka's harvest. The whole clan contributed to the wellness of the village.

"Therefore, Lord Hokage," the girl said. "In order for dog-nins to truly be shinobi, they must do what shinobi do."

Kakashi understood her reasoning, but that did not mean the Inuzuka would, or even others in the village. Sighing—he was showing a lot of himself to the girl—he said, "I will think on it."

The girl knew that it was all she could ask for. Proficiently, she turned to the next order of problems. In an hour, she explained how Konoha's price point for electricity was lower than other towns, why the village's initiative for road construction did not have to be as rigorous as the year prior, and how the village should increase their own production of medicinal herbs—perhaps with another added greenhouse or _two_.

She was very professional. There was no stutter or avoiding eyes, no nervous fidgets or shy blushes. _She amazed him_, for she hadn't made the discussion difficult or hard to understand, or caused him to think less of himself. She merely noted the problems and advised solutions. She was very efficient and compassionate, and Kakashi would be a lying if he said that he hadn't grown fonder of the girl that morning.

But she could be a Hyuga spy, he reminded himself. And yet he could not believe his accusations.

"On the issue of Konoha's rice supply," the girl said, unfurling a piece of paper from her sleeve. "I have compiled a list of the most trusted and reliable merchants in the country. As you can see here," she pointed and he leaned forward to see, "I have also detailed the other wares they may serve Konoha with. This one here," he nodded for her to continue, "would be able to give us a proficient price on rice, oil _and_ apples. Please look this list over with your ministers of trade and finance."

Kakashi took the list, a little stunned with her neat calligraphy and effectiveness, and murmured a reply.

"Pardon, Lord Hokage?" she enquired, cocking her head to the side with a look of concentration.

It was rather cute, actually.

Kakashi looked away when he repeated his reply, only for it to be just as inaudible as the first time. With another prod from the girl, he finally gave up and said, "We do not have a minister of trade."

Silence.

And then.

"What?!" she burst, incredulous and frustrated.

Kakashi winced. He hadn't expected the volume from the girl, and neither did his elite guards, for in the next moment, both Raido and Genma were in the room with weapons drawn. There was a tense minute in where they scanned the area thoroughly before they lowered their weapons in relief, but no less alert. They looked to their Hokage, momentarily surprised at how neat his desk was, before dismissing themselves and closing the door behind them.

The girl was blushing now. "S-Sorry," she whispered.

Kakashi smiled. She was back to her shy persona. How amusing!

"I will look over the list and speak with the council," he said.

She frowned and straightened.

His smile faltered. She was back to her professional persona. Drat!

"I believe, Lord Hokage," she said with care, "that you must obtain a minister of trade at once."

Kakashi nodded, if only to console her.

"You do not understand, Lord Hokage," she pressed. "The minister of trade, the minister of finance and the treasury are the three pillars of any society. I understand that Konoha is a village of shinobi and that most of your income comes from missions. However, that money is circulated through the three pillars, and money is a deciding factor for many things: the condition of living, the upkeep of the village, the salary of the people, the-"

"I understand," Kakashi cut her off, pained and frustrated. He had been plagued by the minister of trade, or lack thereof, for a month now. He understood the urgency of filling the position, and the necessity of having one. But that did not mean they had a competent candidate, or at least a competent _willing_ candidate. "I will see to it at once. Please do not fret." He softened the situation for her. She had seemed much too worried for her own good.

The girl nodded and, thankfully, left it at that.

"Thank you, Miss Kimura," the Hokage said, feeling as if everything was beginning to resolve itself, "for being so vigilant and thoughtful of the village's troubles. Please continue with the task I've set for you. Izumo and Kotetsu will escort you to the archives once more."

"It is an honour to serve, Lord Hokage," the girl said.

There was so much sadness and compassion in her words that Kakashi didn't know how to react.

After another exchange of amicable words, Kakashi called Izumo and Kotetsu in to escort the girl to the archives. Once the trio left, he closed the folder, one by one, and then leaned back in calm repose. Right on cue, a flicker of shadow caught his peripheral vision. He braced himself for another conversation.

"Come in," Kakashi said.

The shinobi stepped into the office from the balcony. A soft wind rustled some of the papers, but the stacks held. The girl had placed them where they'd be least affected by sun and wind. She was astounding.

"Shikaku," the Hokage acknowledged his jonin commander.

"Kakashi," the Nara returned, taking the seat that the girl had vacated.

Kakashi activated the Silencing Seals around the office and waited for the Nara Head to speak. For a long while, all the Nara did was chew on his senbon and leisurely scan the office. He had heard and seen everything between his Hokage and the girl. It was rather entertaining, really.

"She did a good job with your office," Shikaku finally said.

Kakashi sighed, and could do nothing but nod. She did. She _did_ do a good job with his office.

"Surprised me," Shikaku confessed. "I didn't think she'd be so bold."

"She surprised me as well," Kakashi admitted.

"More than once," the Nara noted for him.

Kakashi shrugged. The girl got the better of him. There was no need to fight the truth. "Your thoughts?"

"She believes in her words," Shikaku said. "Her advice is sound, and she's obviously passionate about her work. A Hyuga?"

"Yes."

"Hiashi's eldest?"

"Yes."

Shikaku frowned, studying his Hokage. Kakashi didn't know how to read the man.

"There is no need to suspect the Hyuga," Shikaku said. Kakashi was about to defend his reasoning, but the Nara obliged him. "But I will into the matter, just in case."

Kakashi eased. Shikaku Nara was a brilliant strategist and the best jonin commander Konoha had had in a long while. The Nara would find the truth.

"What is your opinion on the minister of trade?" Kakashi asked.

Shikaku grimaced. The issue was becoming a headache; the candidates even more so. "If you want my opinion," he said, "it'd be easier to give it to a senior member of the trade department, but then again, if they were trained by the previous idiot, they may be an even _bigger_ idiot."

Kakashi nodded, grim. He had thought of it also.

"Choosing one of the council member's candidates will be a sign of favouritism," Shikaku said. "The best we can do right now is to stall until a worthy candidate is found."

Kakashi frowned. "How?"

"We find an _acting_ minister of trade," Shikaku said.

"Your son?" the Hokage opted.

Shikaku almost laughed, but as it was, he merely chuckled. "Shikamaru is already annoyed with being the 'acting' escort to the Suna ambassador. I'm sure he'll be outright _upset_ if he was to be the _acting_ minister of trade also."

Kakashi raised a brow and the two shared a laugh. "Your suggestion?"

"I would usually recommend an Akimichi, but I'm biased in that regard," Shikaku admitted.

"They _are_ ideal," Kakashi agreed. The Akimichi were great farmers and knew their market well. "Your second suggestion?"

"An Aburame," the Nara put forth.

At this, Kakashi was surprised. "Aburame?"

"There are two folds to this recommendation," Shikaku explained, leaning in. "One: the Aburame are able to detect the subtle nuances in another's actions and feelings. They will be able to excel in negotiations, reading underneath the underneath, and give us the advantage in whatever trade necessary."

Kakashi admired Shikaku's gall in using his own words in his argument.

"Secondly," the Nara continued, unruffled by the Hokage's amusement. "We should encourage the Konoha 11… _15_. We all know who your successor will be." Kakashi wasn't even going to try to misdirect his jonin commander. "We know who _my_ successor will be. We also have ideas on the next ANBU captain, the next council members, and so on. But none of us have thought of Team 8 as more than a reconnaissance team."

Kakashi frowned, troubled. "They are good at it."

"And Team 10 is good at defence. Team 7 is good at offense. Team Guy is good at hunting," Shikaku listed. "And yet—my son, Minato's son and Hizashi's son... Do not forget that _your_ team will be running the show in the future. Shinobi have obligations _outside_ their team—_should_ have obligations outside their team to be beneficial for the village. _Shibi's_ son should also have an opportunity."

Kakashi quirked a brow. "Shino?"

"Yes," Shikaku affirmed. "This will also train Tsume's brat."

Kakashi contemplated this, and then he sighed. Shikaku was right. Kurenai's team deserved a chance to advance elsewhere. "Fine," he decided, seeing the advantages in Shikaku's case. "You're right. I'll speak with Shibi first, and then we'll decide on the next steps."

Shikaku nodded, satisfied with the proceedings. "If you're concerned with the boy's aptitude in the matter, have the girl train him."

Kakashi stiffened. "What?"

"The girl, Hinata," Shikaku clarified. "She could train Shino, and maybe even Kiba."

Kakashi didn't think the girl would be able to survive the ice-and-fire of Shino and Kiba, respectively.

"They would've been a team, you know," Shikaku commented. "With the Byakugan, Team 8 would have been the perfect reconnaissance team."

Kakashi blinked. The image of the girl, so sad and so compassionate, filled him with pity and remorse. To be left behind… he understood what that felt like. "I will…" he almost faltered, "consider it."

Shikaku nodded, and then stood. They were finished. "I will look into the matter you've described. For now, we say nothing."

Kakashi agreed.

The Nara moved to the balcony, only to stall at the threshold.

"Nara?" Kakashi questioned.

Shikaku hesitated, and then said, "She's not a liar."

And then he was gone.

Kakashi didn't think she was a liar either, but it was always wise to take precautions.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Eleven**

He hated his mornings.

"You want to _what_?!" Tsume demanded, her fist connecting with the table, nearly splintering the wood in half.

The rest of the council murmured in worried and uncertain tones. They did not believe their Hokage was of sound mind, or even that he had a good sense of self-preservation. His proposition was preposterous and offensive, and many chafed under his suggestion. There were a few, however, who saw reason in his proposal. It was not unheard of, after all.

Kakashi, however, was having a hard time maintaining his blank façade. He wanted the girl here, he realized. She was so reasonable and understanding that it hadn't taken him long to agree with her. She would've had the council on her side the moment she looked at them with those non-Hyuga, yet Hyuga eyes, so confident, so obliging—so _gentle_. She was like the best thing since sliced bread.

Too bad she wasn't here.

"In our history-"

"I don't give a _damn_ about our history, Hatake!" Tsume growled, cutting him off.

He had the irritating suspicion that Tsume wouldn't have cut _the girl_ off—just him.

"You are _not_ taxing our dog-nins, you perverted ingrate!" the Inuzuka alpha spat furiously.

Shikaku looked to Kakashi. Tsunade looked to Kakashi. Kakashi looked to… no one. If the girl were here, he'd have looked to her, he supposed. As it was, he was alone.

"There is some worth in the Hokage's proposition," Shibi Aburame spoke.

Tsume snapped, spinning to the Aburame with a glare so fierce that it would've sent her pups scattering to the four winds. "_Excuse_ me?!"

"The Inuzuka dog-nins receive a portion of the mission dues. They are considered shinobi in their own right," the Aburame said, cool and reasonable behind his high collar. "Therefore, it is logical for dog-nins to be taxed."

"Hatake's dogs don't get taxed!" Tsume fumed.

Kakashi shrugged. "They're Summons. They don't get any money."

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so blunt, not when Tsume's eyes turned feral with the triangular slits.

"You-"

But the Inuzuka's top bitch was silenced when her companion, the alpha dog-nin in her pack, stepped forward.

Kuromaru met his Hokage's stare, eye-to-eye, his calm a direct juxtaposition to his mistress' fury, and said, "I am a Konoha shinobi. I am treated as an equal, receive equal pay and equal benefits. Therefore, I must equally pay tribute to the village. It is not only about being fair, but it is also about _duty_. I am willing, and _honoured_, to pay taxes."

Tsume spluttered in anger, trying and failing to come up with words, while the rest of the council admired the dog-nin for his fortitude and loyalty. Homura and Koharu had kept silent on the matter. After the truth of the Uchiha massacre had been unveiled, they had been judged and had understood their own failures. They knew when, and when _not_, to speak.

Kakashi did not let relief swamp him until he met Shikaku's approving gaze, as well as Inochi and Choza's. The Ino-Shika-Cho had his back, and he was grateful for them, as well as surprised by the Aburame. He knew that he had much to discuss with Tsunade after the meeting.

"Thank you, Kuromaru, for your understanding," Kakashi said, and the dog-nin nodded. "The next issue on our agenda is the price of our electricity…"

The meeting took up the first two hours of his morning, filled with debates, commentary and even veiled insults. Sensibilities were tested, and patience thinned. Council meetings did not usually happen so often in a week, but with the minister of trade ousted and their financials on a brink, meetings were scheduled almost every other day. By the end of the two hours, many were ready to throttle each other.

They were just worried, Kakashi thought sombrely. They were all worried.

Dismissing the council, Kakashi called Aburame to his office. It was a short discussion, one that surprised the Aburame head, but ended in good will and promising futures. Kakashi would give Shibi a few days for things to settle before calling on his son.

He did not see the girl the whole day, and did not dare to summon her.

He was sort of afraid of what she'd dig up next.

xxx

Tsunade had never seen Kakashi so invested in paperwork—ever. Granted, he was only rearranging his desk, but it was the most concentration she'd ever seen him wield on anything besides his missions and his team. After that arduous and intense council meeting, Tsunade had decided to give everything a few days to settle before approaching the Hokage himself. She was curious of his new financial consultant, the one she surmised had been behind Konoha's sudden financial reforms. As much as she believed in Kakashi's intelligence, not many shinobi were equipped for intensive finance. Even after her many years in office, she was still amazed at how well merchants could haggle.

"Kakashi," she called for his attention.

"Mh-hm," he sounded noncommittally, busy fiddling with his paperweight.

"Kakashi," she tried again, holding her annoyance at bay.

With one final tweak to his paperweight, Kakashi finally lifted his chin to meet the Head Medic's not-impressed stare. Casually, and with a cheeky grin, he said, "Hello, Lady Tsunade. How may I help you?"

Tsunade harrumphed and fell back in her chair. "Your new financial consultant. Where did you get her from?"

"The capital," Kakasi replied, his gaze straying back to the paperweight.

Tsunade was a little surprised. "How did you convince her to come here?"

"She's originally from Konoha," he said, moving his paperweight again.

Tsunade twitched, but forced her fist back to her lap. The office wasn't hers to destroy anymore and, as Shizune liked to remind her, she had to start respecting her successor and _not punch a hole through his wall_. Albeit, he was making it hard what with him shuffling papers and straightening his pens again. _What was wrong with him?_

But before she could question him, there came a knock at the door, followed by Raido's head peeking into the room. It would seem the Hokage had a previous meeting scheduled. Perhaps Tsunade shouldn't visit on a whim anymore.

"Miss Kimura to see you, sir," Raido announced.

Kakashi casually straightened from his folders and enquired of the elite jonin, "What do you think?"

Raido obligingly gave the office an once-over, particularly the Hokage's desk, and then awkwardly shrugged, "I wouldn't know, sir."

A ferocious glare gleamed in Kakashi's eye, shocking Tsunade. It was rather uncalled for.

Raido sighed and pronounced bluntly, "Kakashi. I don't know how she works, okay? She may or may not like it. It's not up to me."

Kakashi maintained the glare a little longer before relenting. Almost like a moody child, he muttered, "Fine. Let her in."

Tsunade thought of leaving, only that she wanted to stay. It was obvious that the change in Kakashi was due to this "Miss Kimura" waiting outside. If Kakashi wasn't going to dismiss her, then Tsunade wasn't about to dismiss herself.

A moment later, Tsunade saw that Miss Kimura was the Hokage's new financial consultant, the one who had burst into their meeting upset about taxes, medical supplies and rice. _Rice_. The reveal on the overpriced rice _still_ chafed them. They had thought that after the war, everyone would be a little more honest, or at least obliging to the very people who saved their damned lives.

They had thought wrong, obviously.

Miss Kimura entered quietly, her body directed toward the Hokage. It did not take the girl long, however, to notice the other presence in the office, for she faltered when she caught sight of Tsunade. A brief, tense second later, and the girl's eyes went wide, her cheeks went red, and her walk went unbalanced. They (Kakashi and Tsunade) watched as the girl tripped over her own two feet and fell to the floor.

Kakashi blinked.

Tsunade blinked.

Miss Kimura blinked, and then she hurriedly scrambled to her feet, only to drop to her knees again to gather the scattered paperwork she had with her.

Tsunade looked to Kakashi, whose one eye was glimmering with laughter and amusement. She was appalled by his behaviour! She had no doubt that if it didn't hurt the girl even more, Kakashi would be _laughing out loud_ and with _no restraint_. Withholding her fists again, Tsunade calmly stood from her seat and helped the girl gather her papers. She would have a word with Kakashi later.

"T-thank you, L-Lady Godaime," the girl whispered, and then bowed deeply.

Tsunade liked the girl already. There was sincerity in her, and courtesy. If only she could get a certain successor of hers to act the same… or even a blond brat for that matter!

"You're welcome, Miss Kimura," Tsunade said. "Please, take a seat."

The girl nodded, so shy that her bangs covered her eyes. Kindly, Tsunade returned to her own seat and watched as Miss Kimura went forward to place her collected papers on the Hokage's desk. The sannin did not miss the girl's quick glance at the Hokage's paperweight. _What was with the damned paperweight?_

Kakashi hadn't missed it either.

"L-Lord Hokage." The girl bowed.

"Good morning, Miss Kimura," Kakashi returned amicably, but by then his eyes were drifting back to the paperweight. "Thank you for coming. First off, is there," he touched the paperweight, "anything you'd like to report?"

The girl fidgeted, no doubt uncomfortable with the Godaime in the room, but Tsunade had no intention of leaving just yet. When the girl's index fingers touched, it was a little funny to see the girl blush and then hurriedly place her hands behind her back, afraid to be caught in the action. But it was too late. Kakashi acknowledged it with a teasing grin.

It was _definitely_ the girl doing this to Kakashi.

"Well?" Kakashi prompted.

Miss Kimura trailed her eyes over the Hokage's desk, every now and then pausing at some paper or some pen. Tsunade pressed her lips to prevent herself from laughing because, clearly, Kakashi was getting a little _nervous_ at the girl's scrutiny.

"T-there's n-not much to r-report today, L-Lord Hokage," Miss Kimura stuttered. "O-only the m-masonry a-accounts."

Kakashi frowned, and then Miss Kimura directed him to the folder. Tsunade listened quietly, and learned quite a bit. Although Konoha's supplier for stone and concrete was well priced, it did not mean that the stone or concrete was of good quality. They could still use the supplier, Miss Kimura assured, but not too much. The lesser materials could be used for lesser means, while they should seek a new supplier in better materials for homes and construction.

As Kakashi contemplated this, leafing through the accounts, the reports and Miss Kimura's personal notes, Miss Kimura began to quietly, almost unobtrusively, _rearranging _Kakashi's desk. Gobsmacked, Tsunade could only watch, half amused and half horrified, as the girl slipped several files off the Hokage's desk and replaced it with several others from the floor. The girl also straightened Kakashi's already straightened pens, switching inks (colour wise), and reshuffled the papers along the walls.

The girl must've forgotten about Tsunade's presence because she moved without discomfort, and with such efficiency and fluidity that Shizune would have been envious if she were present. Hell, _Tsunade_ wished the girl worked for her. It wasn't until Miss Kimura reached for the paperweight did Kakashi's hand fly forward to shield the object from the girl's actions. The girl pulled back, surprised.

"I like it there," said Kakashi.

If Tsunade hadn't been paying attention, she would've missed Kakashi's petulant tone. But since she _had_ been paying attention, she had to try really, _really_ hard not to laugh out loud, even more so when Miss Kimura raised an amused brow at him. Miss Kimura had caught on as well.

Benevolent, Miss Kimura stepped back from the paperweight and took the other seat in front of the Hokage's desk. Kakashi's hand lingered over the paperweight for a little longer, until he was sure the girl wouldn't try anything, before withdrawing his palm.

"I will look into the masonry dealing," Kakashi told Miss Kimura. "As for the reason I called you here, Miss Kimura, I need your help in establishing a new trade agreement. This is about, of course, our rice supplier." Miss Kimura frowned. "I understand that you are busy with your task, but I don't have anyone else who can form and advise an unbiased opinion on the matter."

"Of course," Miss Kimura said.

Tsunade watched as the girl's timid persona shifted into something more strong and agile. Tsunade could not place that look, that expression of complete loyalty and obligation. It was a confidence that allowed Tsunade to trust her, however slightly.

"I have yet to appoint a new minister of trade," Kakashi said. Miss Kimura gave him a disapproving look, and Kakashi was quick to amend with, "but I have chosen an _acting_ minister of trade until someone better qualified is brought forth."

Miss Kimura was consoled, for now, and Tsunade was troubled. She had not heard of this at all.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. She was no longer the Hokage, but she was still as protective as ever.

Kakashi shifted to Tsunade. "Shikaku and I've discussed it." And then he returned to Miss Kimura. "The temporary replacement is young, and he does not know much of trade or finance. But he is level-headed and steadfast. I need you to train him, even if the basics are all you can manage. Rest assured, he grasps new concepts and ideas easily, and has no issues in applying them. You will get along."

Miss Kimura nodded, although worry swam in her eyes.

Tsunade would most definitely have words with Kakashi afterwards.

A knock came from the door, and Kakashi smiled.

"And there he is," the Hokage said.

Miss Kimura's eyes went large, as did Tsunade's. Kakashi was having too much fun with this girl!

Raido's head popped in again announced, "Shino Aburame is here to see you, sir."

Tsunade was taken aback. Shino Aburame? He was to be the acting minister of trade?

When Shino entered and Kakashi looked to Miss Kimura with eyes filled with half-mischief and… half-_hope_, Tsunade knew then that, indeed, Shino Aburame was to be the acting minister of trade.

Miss Kimura stood to meet the boy who could've been her team mate, and offered a hand and a shy, careful smile. "H-hello, Mister A-Aburame," the girl greeted, a little uncertain, but bravely, "I-I am Hinata K-Kimura. N-Nice to m-meet you."

Shino waited a beat, and then stepped forward with a courteous hand. "It is a pleasure, Miss Kimura."

The girl reached for his hand, but faltered when she saw a kikaichu skitter across his knuckles. The whole room went still, waiting. Kakashi had his chin resting on his woven fingers. Tsunade had her eyes sharp with anticipation. Shino had neither blinked nor moved away.

Taking a deep breath, Miss Kimura found her resolve and took Shino's hand without another moment of weakness. With a wobbly smile, she shook his hand, firm and deft.

There was approval in Kakashi's eye. There was fondness in Tsunade's. There was interest and acknowledgement in Shino's.

She had passed the test.

There would be many more, Tsunade was sure of it.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hinata and Shino had agreed immediately that their lessons should be reserved for the latter half of the day, two hours before the end of Hinata's working day. As much as she would've liked to coach the Aburame after work, her nightly hours were specifically placed aside for her university studies. Kō would have it no other way, and her grandmother would've been inconsolable otherwise. And Hinata did _not_ want to anger her grandmother.

Thus, after six hours locked in the archives, Izumo and Kotetsu would escort her to a room on the upper levels of the building. (It had gone unspoken, but Hinata supposed that Izumo and Kotetsu were now her official guards.) Always, Shino would be waiting for her, standing by the window overlooking his village hidden in the leaves. Then, upon hearing their arrival, he would turn and be met with Hinata's smile. She _always _smiled.

For the first few days, Hinata had been wary of his kikaichu, but after some research of her own and few meek questions for Shino, she began to understand how the Aburame operated. It did not take the kikaichu long to be familiar with her, and even tickling her every now and then. A twittering of feet behind her ear and Hinata would giggle. Shino found it amusing, as did Izumo and Kotetsu.

A week passed in this manner, with Hinata teaching Shino (and inadvertently Izumo and Kotetsu also) about trade tactics, trade routes and market values. The Hokage had been correct when he'd said that Shino was a quick learner and easy to get along with. Soon, they were quite companionable, and Shino became acceptably knowledgeable for his new position.

Of course, the quiet did not last longer than a week, for a week later, they were interrupted.

"And so inflation would almost always affect-"

_WOOF!_

Hinata jumped, her explanation cutting off abruptly when the walls began to shake. Terrified, she stood and Shino was immediately in front of her, shielding her from the intruder. Izumo and Kotetsu went into defensive positions by the door. But even elite jonin would have trouble holding back the four-to-five-foot high _dog-nin_ that came barrelling through the door, his owner laughing boisterously on his back.

"Ha, ha, Shino!" the dog-nin-riding boy announced rather overbearingly. "Found you!"

"Kiba," Shino acknowledged blithely, calmly adjusting his sunglasses. Clearly this happened between them—_a lot_. "We are in the Hokage Tower. Please lower your voice."

"Inuzuka, this is a restricted area. Please leave." Izumo was not as obliging as the Aburame.

"No way!" Kiba protested and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Not when Shino has a _girlfriend_!"

Izumo and Kotetsu blinked. Shino did as well, but that may not be as apparent what with his sunglasses on.

"Explain, Kiba," Shino said.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, his red triangle markings making him look almost feral. "I can _smell_ her on you, Aburame! You have a _girlfriend_, and you didn't even tell _me_—your bestest friend in the whole, wide world—about it! So I've decided to look for you and—_ah hah!_—there she is!" And then, quite abruptly and _rudely_ (mind you), Kiba pointed straight at Hinata.

Hinata squeaked, and then scampered behind Shino, hiding herself from the ferocious newcomer. She was shaking terribly now. She had forgotten how powerful a shinobi could be, bypassing all security and breaking doors left, right and centre. _They could kill her with a simple flick of their wrist!_

"Hinata," Shino said, touching her arm. He did not usually initiate contact, which was why he was hurt when she jumped back. Hinata saw this too; she was able to read him where others could not.

"I-I a-apologize, S-Shino," she whispered, eyes cast downward. "I-I…"

"I understand," Shino said. He understood, but that did not mean it hurt less.

Hinata grabbed his sleeve, communicating without speaking. He eased, but only slightly. He knew, too, that anyone in this room could hurt her without meaning to. They were too strong.

"_See_!" Kiba burst accusingly, suddenly by their side.

Hinata squeaked again and pulled Shino in front of her, all 130 pounds of him. Perhaps she was stronger than they thought.

"Kiba," Shino said. "Please leave. You are scaring her. Why? It is because you are loud, and Hinata prefers the quiet."

"So her name is _Hinata_!" Kiba announced. Akamaru barked, shaking the shelves.

By then, Izumo had gone to find the Hokage and Kotetsu had carefully drawn Hinata behind him. He did believe that the Inuzuka would hurt her, but he certainly did not want the girl more frazzled than she already was. She was rather frail, in his mind, but certainly not frail enough to barge into a council meeting unannounced. Kotetsu almost chuckled at the memory, but then grimaced.

As amusing as that story was, it certainly did not do well for his reputation, or Izumo's. It was even worse for Raido and Genma. They had let one—_one_—civilian get past them, and they were ridiculed across town. Seriously, Anko never shut up about it. Kotetsu wanted to see that crazy bitch up against an angry Hinata. The sweet and adorable was _really_ alarming when she got _mad_.

Hinata pulled back from Kotetsu when she saw Izumo and the Hokage at the door. She hadn't even noticed Izumo's absence, but she certainly noticed when he returned, for the whole room went deathly quiet. Even Kiba went silent as the Hokage raised a brow at him.

"Oh, hey, Kaka-Hokage," Kiba amended awkwardly.

Hinata thought it was a little funny to see the boy suddenly out of his comfort zone. She met the Hokage in the eye, and he sent her a laughing eye-smile. They knew what each other was thinking. Restraining a laugh, Hinata watched as the Hokage drew the dog-nin and his master aside for some choice words.

"Are you all right, Hinata?" Izumo asked, carefully looking over her.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Don't worry, Kiba wouldn't have hurt you," Kotetsu said. "He's more bark than bite. Besides, we would've stopped him if something were to happen."

Hinata nodded, smiling gratefully. They were trying awfully hard to comfort her, despite their lack of conversation. In the archives, there really wasn't much to be said between them, not much noise save for the pulling files and the leafing through papers. Hinata was truly thankful that they always brought her lunch, otherwise she would've starved. She occasionally lost track of time when working.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kiba said, drawing back from the Hokage. "Are you saying _Shino_ got _promoted_?"

The Hokage said some words to the Inuzuka, words that the rest of the room couldn't hear.

"_And_ he gets extra training?!" Kiba burst incredulously. Akamaru was jumping from one foot to the other, reflecting his master's agitation.

The Hokage sighed. It was like talking to a brick wall. "Kiba-"

"_I_ want extra training too!" Kiba demanded, jealous.

"It's not _shinobi_ training," the Hokage stressed. "It's _civilian _training."

"So?" Kiba pouted.

"It's _math_," the Hokage pressed.

Kiba faltered, but only for a moment. Crossing his arms, striking out his chin, he challenged, "I can do… m-math!"

Akamaru faithfully barked his agreement.

The Hokage looked to Shino, who nodded, and then the Hokage looked to Hinata, who pressed her lips.

Shy, and still a little fearful, Hinata decided, "I-If he's w-willing to l-learn…"

"Ah-hah!" Kiba exclaimed, excited and all the more joyful. "If Shino's girlfriend-"

"Miss Kimura is not my girlfriend," Shino felt it only right to interject.

"If Shino's _girlfriend_," Kiba brushed aside his bestest-friend-in-the-world's comment, "then it's okay, right? I can also get extra training, right? I can, I can, I can, _right_?"

Hinata had a feeling that the Hokage just wanted to stick a kunai through the boy and get it over with. She had to admit, it was _really_ funny to see the Hokage twitch like that, his fingers reaching almost unconsciously for something sharp and shiny. When the Hokage's fingers finally touched his shuriken, Hinata felt that she must stop this nonsense, or someone may get hurt.

And she _really_ didn't want to get hurt, despite what Kotetsu and Izumo said about protecting her.

"L-Lord Hokage," Hinata interrupted. "I-It w-would be an h-honour to tutor M-Mister…" She sent the boy an enquiring look, but he didn't get it. It was Shino who supplied the name. "M-Mister K-Kiba Inuzuka. I t-think t-that would be a l-lovely idea."

Kiba's grin went large and so did his eyes. Exuberant, he turned to the Hokage with a self-satisfied look. "_See_. It would be an _honour_ to tutor me! You _can't_ say 'no' to _that_."

The Hokage struggled for a moment, and then sighed, his hand dropping from his shuriken pouch.

And so, a day later, it was still Shino waiting for Hinata, Izumo and Kotetsu to arrive, and it was still Hinata's smile the Aburame met. _But_, most certainly ten minutes later, Kiba and his dog-nin Akamaru would come bursting through the door, ready for the challenge. And then, most certainly ten minutes later after that, Kiba would blank out because, obviously, _math_ was not his forte.

But the Inuzuka stayed, and _something_ must've stuck for, every now and then, he would answer Hinata's questions and quizzes correctly.

Hinata found it all so amusing.

xxx

"So he's actually _learning_?" the Hokage sounded incredulously.

Hinata nodded with a rather gleeful smile. "Y-yes, Lord Hokage. A-Although he w-would never excel, h-he would g-get by."

Frowning, and a little deflated, the Hokage slumped back against his seat, defeated. Hinata supposed that he had had a bet with someone… and lost. The quiet "yes!" outside the Hokage door and a muttered curse from the Hokage proved her theory true. Genma would be getting a bonus tonight.

Hinata ducked her head to hide her laughing smile, but the Hokage saw it.

"It's not funny," the Hokage pouted.

Hinata giggled. "It's a little funny."

She giggled again, taking a moment to adjust his paperweight before placing the folder she'd been carrying onto the desk. It was the information he wanted on the rice supplier. When she next looked to him, she saw that he was glaring at the paperweight. It would always be a point of contention between them, she supposed, smiling to herself.

"Will that be all, Lord Hokage?" Hinata enquired.

It took the Hokage a moment to recover from the paperweight debacle before he turned back to her. She straightened at his serious mien.

"Shino will be overseeing the negotiations with the rice supplier, a Mr. Tero?" he guessed.

"Teruko," she corrected.

He nodded, accepting her amendment. "I've decided to have Kiba go with him. They've been a team since their genin days." Hinata nodded. She knew about Team 8's adventures; Kiba loved to recount the tales. "I will also be assigning Team 10, and a handful of those in the department of trade."

Hinata contemplated the arrangement, and then nodded her acceptance a moment later. She did not know much about the trade department or Team 10, but she would have to trust the Hokage's judgement.

"I would also like it if you, Izumo and Kotetsu went as well," the Hokage said.

She startled.

"Shino is still inexperienced, and Kiba even worse," the Hokage explained. "I don't want this particular mission to… fail."

Hinata was speechless, a sense of pride swelling in her heart. He thought that having her there would mean success? She lowered her gaze, if better to hide her conceit. (She wondered what her father would think of it all?)

Taking a breath, Hinata had to advise the Hokage cautiously. "It will be, of course, advantageous for me to be present during negotiations. However, for the investigation, I am already behind…"

The Hokage nodded, understanding her meaning. "For now, the investigation will have to wait. I have already placed several others on the case. After the rice negotiations, I trust that you will remain steadfast to the reason as to why you are here."

Hinata nodded. It had been two weeks since her arrival, and she was only a quarter through the archives. A decade of paperwork… she was too slow. She was ashamed of herself.

"Miss Kimura," the Hokage spoke, soft and comforting. "Please, do not worry. I summoned you here for reasons more than just the investigation. I-" He hesitated, but then continued, "_I really need help_."

Hinata was surprised by his admittance. She could tell that he was having trouble admitting it to himself as well, and even more trouble in believing that he had told her. Smiling softly, assuring and determined, Hinata said, "I will do all I can to help. I promise."

The Hokage stilled for a beat, and then relief poured into his eye. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

xxx

Team 10 consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Hinata had greeted them with a shy nod. The Yamanaka was _beautiful_, and Hinata found that she could not look at the other girl for very long before feeling very insecure and self-conscious. It did not help when Shino, Kiba and Akamaru engaged Team 10 in friendly and familiar banter.

_She did not belong_.

Sighing to herself, Hinata surveyed their group. The Hokage had left her files on those from the department of trade. They seemed solid enough, but she knew better than to judge them based on statistics and first impressions. Turning to Izumo and Kotetsu, she quickly lowered her gaze when they blinked. Blinking was not suspicious or a sign of discomfort _usually_, but Hinata could tell that her green contacts and her short, blond wig was catching them off-guard.

It would be amusing if she weren't so sombre.

She missed Kō already.

"Hinata!" Kiba called for her. "C'mon! Sit with us!"

Turning to Izumo and Kotetsu, she looked to them in query. They immediately smiled and nodded their acquiescence.

Smiling, shy and grateful, Hinata headed to Team 8 and 10's carriage. Kiba and Shino helped pull her (with Akamaru pushing her) up into the vehicle and situated her between the two. After closing the door, they drew back the curtains to let the sun in. Izumo, Kotetsu and Akamaru were in the other carriage with the department of trade.

"This 'Teruko,'" Shikamaru said once they were on their way. "How trustworthy is he?"

"He is an experienced merchant," Shino answered. "He is known to be fair in his dealings, and has a reputation for being honest and open."

Ino frowned. "So what are we hoping for? After paying 32 ryō for so damned long, what's our goal?"

"18," Shino said just ask Kiba supplied, "16."

Choji looked from one Team 8 member to the other, frowning. "Shino's in charge of the negotiations, isn't he?"

Kiba snorted. "Whatever. 16 ryō is still the better deal. It's _half_ of 32, isn't it?"

The bag of chips on Choji's hands nearly fell over. Ino gaped and even Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What?" Kiba snarled, not liking their looks.

"That…" Choji trailed off.

"That was _math_!" Ino screeched suddenly.

Kiba winced and Hinata hid a smile.

"So?" Kiba growled. "I'm right then! 16 _is_ better."

"18 is being precautious," Shino reasoned.

Kiba scowled, and then turned to Hinata for help. "Hinata. What do you think? 16 or 18?"

Hinata lifted her gaze. She found herself more and more embroiled between the members of Team 8. For some reason, Kiba liked to involve her in his arguments with Shino, as if her opinion _mattered_. It was heartening and fun, but sometimes the issue could be difficult to expel.

She must've been silent for a long time, because even Shino had turned to her, anticipating her answer.

After another moment, Hinata answered, "Neither."

"What?!" Kiba gaped. He was so loud that Akamaru heard him and barked from the other carriage.

Choji cocked his head to the side and Shikamaru eyed her carefully. Ino was incredulous, but it was Shino who did not react. He knew her better than the others. He knew that she knew more than all of them combined.

"14," she said. A pause as she thought about the number, and then she nodded, confident and sure. "14 ryō."

Shikamaru raised a brow and carriage was silent for a while, thinking over her speculation.

It was Ino who spoke first. "How did you get that number?"

Hinata smiled, all secretive and certain. She felt that excitement in her body again, that excitement she always got before and during negotiations. It was that thrill of banter, that finesse of words, that art of implications… It was all churning within her, gathering strength and, in turn, endowing her with confidence. Hinata had trained under a master, and she was going to fight a battle a shinobi had very little knowledge of. And it was the battle that was the most exciting—the outcome even more so.

She was going to surprise them all.

"Trust me," she said. No stutter. No jolting. No trembling. "He will agree to 14 ryō."

Even though Kiba had never seen her fight before, he was still amazed by her declaration.

"Wow," he said, half struck with awe. "_14_ is definitelybetter than _16_."

Ino looked to Kiba, to Hinata, and then to Choji.

And then they laughed, including Shikamaru. Even Shino chuckled.

Yes, Hinata thought. She would surprise them all.

"14 ryō," she told herself, and then prepared herself for negotiations.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Thirteen**

They agreed to meet Mr. Teruko at his cottage by a lake. It was an incredibly picturesque area, with yellow, pink, purple and red wildflowers dotting the tall grasses, and dragonflies and butterflies skimming and fluttering about. The lake was equally charming, deep and large, filled with cattails and blooming water lilies. Frogs and fish could be seen swimming, a loon called out in the distance. For Hinata, it was the perfect battleground.

Donning the cap that was a part of the department of trade's uniform, she followed behind Shino across the small bridge to the gazebo over the lake. It reminded her briefly of the gazebo where she had first met the Hokage, only without the sounds of maple trees and the scent of winter jasmines.

Shino stepped forward to greet Mr. Teruko, an elderly man who'd been a merchant for a very long time. Hinata have met with Mr. Teruko on occasion, have bartered with him once or twice, and knew that despite his appearance of wrinkles and white hair, his mind was as sharp as ever. Hinata was glad that she was wearing a disguise. No one must know that she was a Hyuga.

"Mr. Teruko," Shino greeted in his composed tone.

"Mr. Aburame," Mr. Teruko returned with a whiskered smile. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me here. Please, have a seat."

They situated themselves around a stone table. One of Mr. Teruko's attendants poured tea for them. Iron Goddess, Hinata defined the scent. Shifting a little, she saw Kotetsu and Izumo standing just within the threshold of the gazebo. Team 10 and Kiba were on the other side of the bridge. Besides Hinata, another member of the department of trade was with her, a woman by the name of Chiasa.

"How was your travel?" Mr. Teruko enquired politely.

"It was lovely, thank you," Shino replied.

They took a sip of their tea as a sign of trust and good fortune.

"Now, Mr. Aburame," Mr. Teruko began, setting his tea aside. "How may I help the honourable village hidden in the leaves?"

"I have come in hopes of gaining a new supplier for rice," Shino told the man honestly.

"Ah," Mr. Teruko murmured, running a hand down his long beard, a twinkle in his eye. "Your old supplier has been… unacceptable?"

Shino did not answer, but Mr. Teruko already knew. Any good merchant knew about their rivals' dealings.

"Mr. Aburame," the elder said, smiling. "I am grateful for Konoha. The war would not have ended so fortunate if not for our country's shinobi."

Shino nodded, his kikaichu flitting in the eaves of the gazebo. Hinata would ask Shino about his readings later.

"I am willing to offer Konoha 5 pounds of rice for 16 ryō," the merchant said.

Bless Shino, he hadn't even startled at the number. Behind them, Hinata could hear Shikamaru talking to an excited Kiba. Hinata was only grateful that even when excited, shinobi could still maintain a blank and cool façade. Kiba was proving his training's worth of composure that very moment, even Akamaru.

"However," Mr. Teruko said, "the roads to Konoha are rough. For shipping, I will have to include 2 ryō per 5 pounds."

And there. That was Shino's coveted 18 ryō. But Hinata had taught him better than that.

"I would also like to discuss your supply of oil," Shino said.

Mr. Teruko almost—_almost_—raised a brow. It was going to be a negotiation of multiple levels. It was not what he had expected of Konoha. "I can offer 400 ounces for 64 ryō."

"That would be favourable if your rice could be had at 17, with shipping included," Shino said.

"16, without shipping," Mr. Teruko countered.

"And your apples?" Shino directed.

"1.50 ryō per pound," the merchant supplied.

"I would accept if your rice could be had at 16, with shipping included," Shino said.

Hinata wanted to step in. Shino was acceptable, but "acceptable" was merchant speak for "failing." She could already tell that Mr. Teruko was not particular impressed with Shino, expect that perhaps Shino could excel in card games. And so the Aburame and the merchant exchanged numbers for another ten minutes before Hinata signalled for a break.

Shino suggested a recess and Mr. Teruko obliged. _It was such a wreck_!

Hinata followed Shino back across the bridge. Team 10 and the rest of Team 8 gathered around Shino, curious and Kiba even coming outright with a question. Enough, Hinata thought. _Enough_. Just when Kiba opened his mouth to ask his teammate another question, Hinata quelled him with a look so fierce that he closed his mouth in shock.

The group paused. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged a look. They knew that light in Hinata's eye. It was the light that allowed her to bypass _four_ elite jonin and into the Hokage's office… and come out of the office _unharmed_.

"In the carriage," Hinata instructed. "Now."

Shino did not question, and neither did Izumo and Kotetsu. The jonin rounded the chunin into the carriage. The department of trade and the jonin stayed outside; Izumo and Kotetsu could hear just fine.

"What's wrong?" Kiba almost squeaked. Hinata's glare was something else.

"Always assume that they can hear you," Hinata warned, looking each shinobi in the eye, easily bringing them up to speed. Their countenance turned grim, a familiar gleam in their eyes. It was a gleam that was in Hinata's—the same adrenaline for battle. "Always assume they can read our lips."

The shinobi were surprised. They did not think merchants were capable of such skill, or even in need of it.

"Shino," Hinata said, and the Aburame was attentive. "You're doing well, but he knows you're inexperience. And that's good." Shino was confused. "He would not expect what is to come."

Shino nodded, a little uncertain. "What will you have me do?"

"First," Hinata said. "Are any of his guards injured?"

The shinobi looked to each other and then turned to her with a simultaneous nod. They did not understand how she could've known.

"I can smell it," Kiba confirmed.

"My kikaichu has detected distress and disrupted chakra signatures," Shino maintained.

"Good," Hinata said with a brief nod, and then she proceeded to give Shino a list of quick, brief instructions.

Kiba whistled in admiration. Even Shikamaru was impressed. Choji and Ino were speechless. There were several manipulative plays and subtle strategies in Hinata's plan that most of it was confusing and didn't make much sense.

"To ensure his cooperation," Hinata finished, "offer him a discount to our shinobi services—10 percent."

Shikamaru was immediately against the idea. "We cannot arbitrarily assign missions or fiddle with costs. That is the Hokage and the council's right."

"Do it," Hinata said, holding Shino's gaze. "_Do it_."

Shikamaru stood. "This is treason."

"_Trust me_," Hinata told Shino.

No one understood why Shino decided on what he decided, only that both he and Kiba trusted her beyond their mortal reasoning.

"Very well," Shino obliged.

Shikamaru was speechless, as were Choji and Ino. Kiba was a little uncertain, but he left things as they were. If they were wrong, then he would face the consequences head on.

"Team 10 has no part in this," Shikamaru declared.

"That's fine, Nara," Kotetsu spoke from outside the carriage. "We'll back you up, Hinata."

"Thank you," Hinata said quietly. "We better go now."

Shino led her back over the bridge and settled into his seat once more. He made a conscious play of taking a long, patient sip of his tea. Mr. Teruko mimicked his actions, a willing player in this drama. Negotiations, whether for money or lives, were about acting. And, as Hinata had always ascertained, shinobi where the best of actors.

"I have heard recently," Shino said, "that you have dealt in salt."

Mr. Teruko tensed, ever so slightly. Carefully, and a little suspicious, he replied, "Yes. I have a good supplier in the Wave Country."

The Wave Country. Steadfast allies of Konoha.

"Your applies," Shino mentioned. "1.40 ryō per pound."

Mr. Teruko set down his tea. "That is doable."

"And your oil, we accept your offer of 400 ounces for 64 ryō."

"That is honourable," the merchant said, nodding.

Shino took a moment to sip his tea. Mr. Teruko mimicked.

"How is Aki?" Shino enquired.

Mr. Teruko tensed. Aki was his salt supplier. "He is," the merchant said, "well."

"Your rice, 16 ryō per 5 pounds, with shipping included."

Mr. Teruko was wary. "That is… doable."

"And your ships," Shino mentioned. "How are the sea routes?"

One of Mr. Teruko's guards shifted to favour his right side. He had done so unconsciously.

Mr. Teruko narrowed his eyes. "They are well…"

"I ask, Mr. Teruko," Shino placated, "because Konoha would like to offer you her wares."

The merchant contemplated the Aburame's words. He did not dare to hope, but he was not about to miss an opportunity. "I admit," the man said, "the seas are oftentimes fraught with dangers…"

"Konoha is willing to offer you a discount on our shinobi," Shino said.

Mr. Teruko nearly fell from his seat. It was unheard of.

"5 percent discount," Shino said. "Your rice, 14 ryō per 5 pounds, with shipping included."

"14 ryō per 5 pounds, without shipping."

"6 percent discount. 13 ryō per 7 pounds, with shipping included."

"8 percent discount. 14 ryō per 7 pounds, with shipping included."

"10 percent discount. 14 ryō per 10 pounds, with shipping included. Final offer."

Mr. Teruko went bug-eyed. Hinata knew that they've won. He would not give up the chance of getting such a hefty discount from a shinobi village. He needed the protection more than the village needed rice. When Hinata saw Mr. Teruko having a hard time keeping eye-contact with Shino, she knew it was over.

But Mr. Teruko was a veteran. He waited it out to the very end, making a show of pouring them new cups of tea and sipping carefully from his. Shino mimicked his actions, a willing player in this drama. Then, finally, with a loon sounding in the distance, Mr. Teruko emptied his cup and faced Shino.

"Mr. Aburame," Mr. Teruko said. "Your offer is most amicable. Shall we sign now?"

Shino emptied his own cup and said, "My Hokage must sign the contract. Shall we draw up the agreement?"

Mr. Teruko nodded obligingly, calling for paper and ink. "That is most agreeable, Mr. Aburame. I believe that this is the start of something great."

Shino nodded, refusing to look at Hinata.

It could also be a start of something treasonous.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The journey back to Konoha had been a silent one. The implications of what they've done hung dark and heavy over their heads. The jonin guards, as well, had misgivings, but did not voice them. It surprised them that Hinata—sweet, shy Hinata—was not at all daunted. Truth of the matter was, the trade agreement would be null if the Hokage did not sign it. However, to have been sustaining on 5 pounds of rice for 34 ryō to now having 10 pounds for 14? Their Hokage would be an idiot to not sign on the dotted line!

Ino flickered a worried look over at the brave, stupid civilian girl. She was more concerned for Team 8. It seemed as though Hinata had endeared herself to the Aburame and the Inuzukas, although the Yamanaka did not understand when that had happened. It was such a shame for the boys, the only team who did not have a girl member and acquiesced to having a dog-nin be the official substitute. The thought that a woman jonin would temper the boys somewhat did not work as well as some had thought. They were still boys—a girl made them _men_.

Unfortunately, the travel back to Konoha only took a day. Ino hesitated in leaving the carriage, and was a little miffed that Hinata was the first to get off. The girl didn't even see the mistakes in her actions! And that infuriated Ino. Shikamaru had done what he could to protect Team 10, by declaring themselves not a part of the girl's scheme, but Team 8 had followed her through like fools.

_And the girl did not see any problems with that_.

Ino swallowed bitterly. Even the jonin elites stood by Hinata's side. The Yamanka did not understand the draw of the girl. She was only a civilian!

Scared and alert, Ino followed the others into the Hokage's office. Even if Ino had known Kakashi Hatake all her life, she was still intimidated by the man. Anyone would be a brainless idiot to not both fear and respect the Copy-nin. He was the _Yondaime's_ protégé, for crying out loud!

She waited fearfully as Kakashi read over the trade agreement. She knew, as did everyone else, when finally he got to the part about discounted missions, for the whole room turned cold. Ino thought that Hinata would shiver or start crying, for the girl seemed timid and eager to please when they'd met three days ago, but the girl surprised her yet again by, not only _not_ trembling in fear, but by meeting the Hokage's deadly gaze head on.

"Miss Kimura," the Hokage spoke, calm and hollow. "Explain."

"We were able to barter for a much better price than anticipated," Hinata reported.

"At the expense of our mission costs?" the Hokage queried, displeased.

Shino tensed and Kiba gritted his teeth. Team 10 held their positions, but Ino wanted to run for the hills.

"Yes," Hinata replied.

Ino wanted to shake the girl. The civilian didn't even try to soften the blow for Kakashi!

"May I remind you, Miss Kimura," the Hokage said, his body very, very still, "that it is treasonous to tamper with Konoha's mission details."

"Yes," the girl replied.

The Hokage twitched, and Izumo and Kotetsu readied themselves for potential chaos.

Through gritted teeth, Kakashi hissed, "_Explain_."

"Mr. Teruko has a favourable salt trade with the Lightning Country," Hinata said. "This is, of course, a sea route. After the war, the seas have been ravaged by pirates. Mr. Teruko's salt trade with the Lightning Country has been compromised for a very long time now."

The Hokage weaved his fingers together and listened attentively. Ino had never seen anything more intimidating or terrifying.

"For a year now, Mr. Teruko has been relying on Kumo-nin to protect his ships," Hinata explained. "This is because they are the cheaper alternative to Konoha."

Several shinobi exchanged glances.

"To my estimation—and I am _very_ accurate," the girl stressed, "Mr. Teruko has given Kumogakure close to five million ryō this year."

Kakashi tensed. The number was rather crushing.

"By giving Mr. Teruko a discount, he will use Konoha shinobi from now on," Hinata concluded. "Moreover, Mr. Teruko's supplier is from the Wave Country. There are reports coming in that the pirates are also attacking the fishermen in that area. If Mr. Teruko wishes to protect his salt trade, he would also need protection in the Wave Country. And the Wave Country," Hinata's eyes sharpened, "as we know, do not take kindly to any shinobi but Konoha's."

Ino was no mathematician, but daaamn that was a lot of money.

Kakashi surmised as much too, but even then he was sceptical. "And how do you know that the pirates are still attacking? It's been a year, how do you know that the Kumo-nin have not driven the pirates away?"

"Because Mr. Teruko's men were injured," Hinata said. "Shino and Kiba have confirmed this."

Kakashi's eye flickered the Team 8, and they dutifully (and loyally) nodded in Hinata's defence.

"And even if Mr. Teruko's trade route to the Lightning Country is secure, he has other sea routes that are frequently attacked as well," Hinata said. "He has relationships with the Water Country, the Haha Island, the southernmost part of Suna, the-"

"I understand," Kakashi cut her off.

Hinata stood before him, calm, cool and collected. Ino was actually starting to admire her for it.

"You have not told me of this before you left," Kakashi said, his gaze lowered, his tone soft.

"I did not wish to get your hopes up, Lord Hokage," the girl answered.

The Hokage took a deep breath, letting her words sink into his body, relishing the victory, before he straightened with a grave countenance. "But even so, Miss Kimura, you have compromised with Konoha's missions. That is treason."

Ino tensed immediately. Was Kakashi _seriously_ going to jail the girl? All right, Ino admitted, the girl had not been entirely forthright with her information, but Hinata had won a tremendous battle for their village!

"Yes," Hinata answered the Hokage. She knew she had acted treasonous.

"Why?" Kakashi demanded, terse and almost uncomfortable.

Hinata held the Hokage's gaze. "Because you have asked for my help," the girl said, and the Hokage went still, "and I have agreed. I will use everything I have, and everything you have, to do all that we can for this village. My family resides here as well, Lord Hokage."

The room went deathly silent. Ino was pretty sure her heart stopped. She had never seen a civilian so _brave_ and _loyal_. _Hinata took her breath away_.

"Leave us," the Hokage commanded suddenly.

Ino jumped, having not expected the order. Before she could contemplate this, Shikamaru took her by the wrist and led their team out of the office. Soon, they were joined by a wary Team 8 and then, finally, two edgy jonin elites. When questioned by the Hokage's personal jonin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu pressed their lips worriedly.

"I don't think he'll kill her," Kotetsu said decidedly.

But Raido and Genma were alarmed to even hear such a thing from Kotetsu.

"Hinata?" Genma gaped. "_Really_?"

Raido frowned. "I don't see how she could make him angry…"

Genma raised a brow. "His paperweight?"

"_More_ angry," Raido amended.

The two Hokage guards smirked, but said nothing more when Izumo and Kotetsu did not look any more relaxed.

Ino wondered how well the jonin knew Hinata, and for how long for such fondness to be exchanged.

xxx

Hinata listened as the others left and swallowed when the door closed behind them. For a long while, she merely stood in the middle of the office, staring at the Hokage as he rested his head against his woven fingers. All that filled the office was their breaths, inhaling and then exhaling, a slow rhythmic song. She wondered when it would end.

"You meant that, didn't you?" the Hokage asked.

Much too soon. The song ended much too soon.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Hokage," she said.

The Hokage lifted his face to peer at her, his eye soft and searching. "When you said that you would do all you could for this village. That your family lives here. You meant all of that."

"Yes." No hesitation. No excuses. _Perfect soldier_.

The Hokage sighed, loud and long and so very, very tired. Almost in regret, he said, "I still have to punish you. The procedures regarding shinobi missions are only revisable by me and the council."

"I understand."

The Hokage swallowed and straightened. With effort, he defined her sentence, "Until you solve the discrepancy in the village's treasury, you are not allowed to leave the archives."

It was not jail, but jail in another form.

"You will not be able to return home or come into contact with anyone save for your guards," the Hokage detailed grimly. "You will not leave the area to sleep, eat, drink, or for anything else. The archive is now your home, do you understand?"

"Yes," Hinata said, becoming cold and still as ice. Ice did not feel. Ice did not feel lonely or hurt or _betrayed_.

Ice did not feel, period.

The Hokage lowered his gaze. "I will call your guards to escort you down now. Do you have anything to say?"

Hinata blinked. "Tell Kō I'm sorry."

The Hokage nodded, and then called for Izumo and Kotetsu.

xxx

When the doors closed behind the girl and her… jailers, Kakashi felt his heart wrench into pieces. He was being relentless, but when he read of what she had done, his first thought had been that his suspicions had been right. She had been sent by the Hyuga to down him, to tamper with his rule and the safety of his village. But after her explanation, he had felt nothing but bittersweet shame. He had been caught between wanting and _hating_ the need to punish her, but the council would have not have let the girl go.

She wasn't even a _shinobi_. _She did not know their ways_. And that was why it hurt even more to jail her. _It could have been hers_. It could have _all_ been hers, if only she had her _eyes_.

Kakashi bowed over, curling into himself as a sick feeling of guilt and compassion overcame him. He wanted to _save_ her, but he wasn't strong enough. He would have to play his cards right. Ino-Shika-Cho, Aburame, Tsunade, Homura and Koharu. They were his allies. He would have to hold them close for now.

The girl had done wrong, but done wrong for the sake of the village.

"Damn it," he cursed, digging his nails into his palms.

A knock came from his door and Raido peered in. His eyes were blank and morose. He, too, disapproved with his Hokage's decision, but he, too, understood why it had to be done. "Lord Hokage," Raido said. "Team 7 has returned from their mission."

Kakashi bit back a sigh and cradled his head in his hands. He did not have the heart to deal with his students—could not face his protégé in the eye.

"Let them in," he said finally.

There was nothing he could do until the next council meeting.

For now, he must wait.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto burst into the office, all rainbows and sunshine.

Kakashi thought of the Yondaime and asked for forgiveness.

Forgiveness for and from the girl.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Another Way to Serve**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Although I understand why she did it," Sarutobi spoke with no little difficulty and remorse, "I also understand why she must be punished."

The Sarutobi head, the late Sandaime's son and heir, lowered his gaze regretfully. He wanted to aid his Hokage on this matter, but tampering with mission rules were often met with stricter punishments than jailing. Even Shikaku could not see a way around this predicament for, although the girl had done good, none of the council members liked for missions to be interfered with. It was an insult.

Kakashi looked to Hiashi, almost pleadingly. He must—the Hyuga _must_—know that Miss Kimura was his _daughter_. Certainly the Hyuga mustn't be so heartless. Kakashi had seen the man open his heart to his nephew, the nephew who had hated him and wanted him dead for years. By Kami! He had even seen the man give his youngest daughter a _smile_ once, surely saving his eldest was something within the man!

But Haishi said nothing. Only met his gaze silently, without pretence or helpfulness.

_Kakashi wanted to gouge the Byakugan out of the man's eyes_.

"Whether or not she is to be punished is unquestioned. However, she is a civilian, and not from Konoha. She has very little perception of our consequences," Tsunade put forth neutrally. "I believe that she should remain in the…?" She looked to Kakashi.

"Archives," he supplied.

"-the_ archives_," Tsunade continued, "for a year—at most."

Tsume raised a brow. "What's she doing in the archives?"

"She's organizing the files," Kakashi said.

"At least she's being _useful_," the Inuzuka sneered. She had yet to forgive the girl for suggesting taxation on her precious dog-nins. The fact the council voted in favour of the reform was even more offensive!

"I see favour in Lady Tsunade's proposal," Hiashi said.

The council went quiet. When a Hyuga spoke, they all damned well be silent.

"As do I," Shikaku contributed.

Soon, the rest of Ino-Shika-Cho cast their votes, along with the majority of the council. Aburame, too, did not hesitate in casting his vote in the girl's favour; his son must have explained the situation to him. With a brief glace from Shibi, Tsume also agreed for a one-year imprisonment, albeit reluctantly.

Kakashi looked to Hiashi again, stern and discontented. The father may have spoken in favour of his daughter, but he had spoken far too late and far too little. The girl was still jailed. He wondered if perhaps he had read Hiashi incorrectly, or if he had always judged the Hyuga wrong. After all these years, their unnatural eyes still unnerved him, but that did not mean that Kakashi had not befriended some of the white-eyed clan. _That did not mean he did not trust them_.

He tried to imagine the girl in the basement for a year.

She would be as pale as a ghost once freed.

A year was too long.

He was not strong enough.

xxx

Shikamaru tried not to let the silence drag him down, but that was incredibly hard when Choji wasn't touching his food and Ino wasn't chatting like a banshee. In fact, Choji had purposefully pushed his bowl aside and did not look at the meat grilling in the middle of the table. In fact, Ino had only managed a half-smile in an attempt to look happy in face of Sakura's chirpy chatter. This did not, of course, include the disheartened Inuzuka and his dog-nin sitting across from him, and the deathly quiet Aburame at the Inuzuka's side.

Shikamaru thought a quiet Aburame was normal, but one who barely moved or listened was frightening.

All the while, Naruto was recounting the details of his latest mission to the group as Sakura tried to recall all the pretty dresses she'd seen on her journey to Ino. Shikamaru had thought that someone as quiet and mousey as Miss Kimura would not be missed, but he was surprised that she was.

And, _damn it_, he thought her pretty cool too. He wondered how she'd fare in a game of shoji.

Sighing, Shikamaru moved his gaze to the window, staring at the clouds. They did not calm him as they usually did. Perhaps it was because his team was down and out. Perhaps it was because Miss Kimura had been kind. Perhaps it was because she did all she could for the village, broke a rule, and was being punished for a year. Shinobi took chances all the time, and the one time a civilian does the same, she was severely punished.

Did it frustrate the civilians of Konoha? To be judged as inept and weak? To be protected all the time? If anything, the war had proved Konoha's civilians as tough as, if not tougher than, Konoha's shinobi. Which was why it was incredibly _unfair_ of Konoha to treat Miss Kimura this way. _She had fought for the village_, perhaps not with fists and knives, but certainly with words and looks.

And words and looks hurt more than fists and knives.

"What's wrong?" Sakura finally put forth.

"Nothing," Ino lied through her teeth.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and that was when Naruto noticed the silence as well.

"Hey, yeah," he sounded, confused. "Why is everyone so down?"

No one could bring themselves to explain. He hadn't been there. He hadn't known her. _He didn't know_.

Shikamaru could not bring himself to tear his gaze away from the sky. The sky could never be captured. He closed his eyes, frowning when he heard the door to the BBQ restaurant slam open, jostling the hanging lights and silverware. He heard footsteps—_felt_ them trample toward their group. Shikamaru cursed. He hated when there was a confrontation, hated it even more when he didn't know why or with whom.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Lee, palms on their table and eyes wide with streaming tears. For once, Shikamaru's brain shut down.

"I-Is i-it true?!" Lee cried out. "I-Is M-Miss H-Hinata j-j-j… JAILED?!"

All the table could do was gape at Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast bawling his eyes out. They did not know where to begin, and Shikamaru hadn't known that Lee was acquainted with Miss Kimura. They hadn't needed to answer, for Tenten was the next to enter the restaurant with a grim and pitiful look in her eyes.

"Lee, c'mon," the weapon mistress tried to console. "I'm sure she's okay."

When she placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, Lee howled to the ceiling in agony. The restaurant winced.

"H-How could t-they?!" Lee demanded. "S-She's so f-full of y-youth! A-And s-she l-loyally s-served K-Konoha! A-A-And-" Lee took a moment gain breath and blow his nose. "_And she still has her exams coming up_!"

Shikamaru was a little puzzled by the last statement, but he understood the gist of it. Miss Kimura did not deserve to be jailed.

"Okay, that's it," Sakura hummed, fisting her hands diabolically. "Someone explain, right _now_, or I'm going to hit something—_and it's not going to be pretty_."

Naruto audibly gulped and Shikamaru sighed a, "Troublesome."

But it was Lee who explained, diving into his mission—despite Tenten trying to shut him up—on retrieving the girl from the capital because the Hokage had summoned her. This was followed by her working for the village, something about Konoha's finances.

Once Lee was finished, Kiba said that Miss Kimura had been training him and Shino in finance, marketing and a little math. Mostly though, Kiba admitted, it was because Shino was now the acting minister of trade for Konoha. Naruto spluttered at this and Sakura was surprised. Lee and Tenten were equally taken aback.

When Kiba was done, Choji filled the group in on their mission involving the merchant Mr. Teruko. He explained the negotiation process, Miss Kimura's bluff, and the consequences of her taking a risk. And that, despite of how much good she gave the village, she was _still_ being punished.

By the end of the story, Naruto was furious and was already on his way to the Hokage Tower.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, but then slid out of his seat and followed the others out of the restaurant too.

xxx

Disheartened and exhausted from the meeting, Kakashi had very little patience for the Hyuga elder now in his office, sitting on one of the chairs as if she owned the place. He had hoped to return to his office to sulk. He _hadn't_ expected to return to his office to put up a fight. There was very little fight left in him after his bout with the council and that insufferable Hiashi Hyuga.

"You jailed my granddaughter," Lady Hitomi said by way of greeting.

His stomach twisted something awful. Damn the Hyuga. Damn them and their insensitivity!

(And damn himself for being sensitive.)

"Good afternoon, Lady Hitomi," Kakashi said, sweeping past her to take his position at his desk.

"Have I touched a nerve, Hatake?" Lady Hitomi mused, knowing that that was _exactly_ what she'd done. "Good. Because, Hatake, you have touched the last of _mine_."

Kakashi glared. He was no longer going to play nice. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You have purposefully shackled her talents," Lady Hitomi sneered. "You have assigned her _clerical_ work as if she were a commoner. How _dare_ you waste her talents?"

Kakashi slammed his fists on his desk. The elder didn't even flinch. Damn the Hyuga and their impeccable composure. "_Lady_ Hitomi," he began. "I 'shackled' her, as you put it, because I did not trust her."

Lady Hitomi met his glare with a glare of her own, only hers was as cool and chilling as an arctic wind. Kakashi kept his standing position, as if higher ground could save him from her ice-cold tsunami.

"You _mean_," the elder Hyuga said, prickling and drawn out, "you do not trust _me_."

He did not speak, but his silence was telling enough.

"Do not worry yourself, _elder_," Kakashi hissed. "I have given her a condition. If she is able to find the culprit pilfering from our village's treasury, then she is freed from the archives."

Lady Hitomi's eyes glittered. _She knew something he did not_. He suspected that she was the culprit, but held himself back. Hers was a knowing not involved with the monies. Hers was a knowing involved with the _girl_.

A thundering of footsteps from outside his office and the majority of the Konoha 11… _15_ came bursting into his office. Kakashi stiffened, furious, but Lady Hitomi eyed the chunin and genin with interest. Anything that ruffled Kakashi was fine by her. Once again, Kakashi cursed the Hyuga's unnerving eyes.

He looked to his elite guards. Raido cast his gaze away while Genma (damn him!) had the nerve to shrug blithely, as if Teams 7, 8, 10 and Guy rampaging into his office wasn't any of his business. They disapproved of Kakashi's decision regarding the girl and they weren't going to let their Hokage off easy. They had grown too fond of the girl and, in theory, so had Kakashi.

He cursed again.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto sounded, loud and self-righteous. Kakashi _really_ didn't have the patience for this. "What is this about Miss Kimura?!"

Kakashi shot a look to his jonin, and Raido had the decency to at least close the doors to his office, much to Genma's protests. With the doors closed, Kakashi regarded the (majority of the) Konoha 15 with a hard stare. Several in their group were cowed, but most were not affected. He was losing his touch. He should bring out the Sharingan next.

"Miss Kimura," Kakashi said pointedly at Naruto, "is none of your concern."

"Like Hell!" Naruto argued. Kakashi twitched. "She doesn't deserve to be imprisoned, and you know it!"

"I do," Kakashi admitted, taking the wind out of their sails. "I know that her actions had been for the village, but to tamper with missions outlines is unacceptable. As such, she is imprisoned, but given the result and her misunderstanding of our village's rule, she will only be imprisoned for a year."

"A year!" Kiba and Naruto burst emphatically.

Kakashi was beginning to suspect that a kikaichu was deliberating biting his behind. He never had a reason to hate an Aburame before.

"Yes," Kakashi clipped. "A year. Don't worry, she will be well looked after. She'll receive clothing, shelter, food—and not the awful kind you get in the hospital. So it's better than most."

Naruto waned and the others looked troubled.

Shikamaru stepped forward, ever the intelligent one to let the loud ones bullhead their way in first. "Is there a way to shorten her sentence?"

Kakashi sighed, taking the seat behind him. He _really_ didn't have any more fight left in him. "I tried, but no. The council is adamant. In retrospect, this is better than what her sentence was before, and that was for life."

The genin and chunin fluttered uneasily. Kakashi would have to start promoting some of them. Naruto's capabilities were certainly beyond that of a genin.

"You do not believe in her," Lady Hitomi observed.

Kakashi startled. He had forgotten about the woman. Judging from the surprised looks on the young shinobi, they hadn't noticed the woman at all. The Hyuga stealth reigned supreme, it would seem.

"Yosh! I believe in Miss Hinata!" Lee declared with a fist pump.

Lady Hitomi looked over the green-clothed boy with amusement. "Good." She slid her eyes to Kakashi. "Hatake, she will complete your task and be freed. Whether or not she will stay, is up to her."

With that, Lady Hitomi swept out his office, her braid snapping in the air.

The Konoha 15 was bewildered, but Kakashi dismissed them. They understood that he was at his wit's end, and there were things to be discussed among them besides. They left his office, but Kakashi knew that he would have to keep a weathered eye on them. They were the most powerful generation Konoha had seen in a long time, and he did not want them to cause any more chaos due necessary.

It would seem that they've grown fond of the girl too.

He rubbed his eyes and felt his heart wrench.

_The girl didn't deserve to be imprisoned_.

Kakashi threw the paperweight.

It dented his floor, goddamn it.

xxx

**the point**

**twitter: zhenxueqing**


End file.
